Breezepelt's Return
by emmakate630
Summary: In this story, Breezepelt, a common enemy of ThunderClan, fights back to make for one of the most epic battles in Warrior history.


Allegiances THUNDERCLAN LEADER BRAMBLESTAR- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes DEPUTY GRAYSTRIPE- long-haired tabby tom MEDICINE CAT JAYFEATHER-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes APPRENTICE, SEEDPELT- very pale ginger she-cat WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits) SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom with blue eyes BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom MILLIE- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW SPIDERLEG- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, DEWPAW WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom HAZELTAIL- small gray-and-white she-cat MOUSEWHISKER- gray-and-white tom LIONBLAZE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes FOXLEAP- reddish tabby tom ICECLOUD- white she-cat TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom ROSEPETAL- dark cream she-cat BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW IVYPOOL-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes APPRENTICE, REDPAW SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell she-cat APPRENTICE, STORMPAW MOLEFUR- cream and brown tom LILYBLOOM- dark tabby she-cat with white patches APPRENTICES more than six moons old, training to become warriors REDPAW- reddish tom with blue eyes(son of Rosepetal and Foxleap) STORMPAW- dark gray tom with green eyes(son of Millie and Graystripe) BLUEPAW- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes(daughter of Millie and Graystripe) SILVERPAW- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes(daughter of Millie and Graystripe) AMBERPAW- ginger she-cat with amber eyes(daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail) SNOWPAW- white tom with blue eyes(son of Brightheart and Cloudtail) DEWPAW- gray tom with blue eyes (son of Brightheart and Cloudtail) QUEENS she-cats expecting or nursing kits DAISY- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace expecting Spiderleg's kits DOVEWING- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes mother to Bumblestripe's kits Moonkit; light gray she-kit with white paws, unusually pale blue eyes, and ginger chest and tail-kit; Mosskit; a pale gray tom with green eyes and black stripes, and Mintkit: white-and-gray she-kit with hazel eyes. SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes mother of Bramblestar's kits Grasskit; light gray tabby she-kit with green eyes, Firekit; ginger tom with a flamed colored pelt and amber eyes and Cloverkit; pale gray she-kit with green eyes and white paws. CINDERHEART- gray tabby she-cat mother of Lionblaze's kits Patchkit; tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes, Honeykit; light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes, Hollykit; black she-kit with green eyes, and Goldenkit; golden tabby tom with amber eyes CHERRYPELT- ginger she-cat expecting Mousewhisker's kits ELDERS retired warriors and queens DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat(forced to take an early retirement after loosing feel of her legs) SHADOWCLAN LEADER ROWANSTAR- ginger tom DEPUTY RATSCAR- brown tom with a long scar down his back MEDICINE CAT POPPYFUR- brown tabby tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW- brown tom WARRIORS toms and she-cats without kits SMOKEFOOT- black tom TOADFOOT- dark brown tom CROWFROST- black-and-white tom SNOWBIRD- pure white she-cat APPRENTICE, CROWPAW- dark gray tom OLIVENOSE-tortoiseshell she-cat OWLCLAW- light brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, WEEDPAW- dark brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes SHREWFOOT-gray she-cat with black feet APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW- black-and-silver she-cat SCORCHFUR-dark gray tom REDWILLOW- mottled brown-and-ginger tom APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW- gray she-cat TIGERHEART- dark brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW- light brown tabby she-cat FERRETCLAW-cream-and-gray tom APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW-gray tabby tom STARLINGWING-ginger tom APPRENTICE, PIGEONPAW- light gray tom with amber eyes QUEENS she-cats nursing or expecting kits TAWNYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes expecting Rowanstar's kits DAWNPELT-cream-furred she-cat mother of Ratscar's kits Whitekit; pure white she-kit and Volekit; brown tom PINENOSE- black she-cat mother of Toadfoot's kits Lizardkit; black tom, Owlkit; dark brown tom, and Petalkit; tortoiseshell she-kit APPLEFUR-mottled brown she-cat expecting Crowfrost's kits ELDERS retired warriors and queens WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur and one blind eye OAKFUR-small brown tom SNAKETAIL- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail WINDCLAN LEADER ASHSTAR- gray she-cat DEPUTY HEATHERTAIL-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes MEDICINE CAT KRESTELFLIGHT-mottled gray tom APPRENTICE, TREEPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes WARRIORS toms and she-cats without kits CROWFEATHER-dark gray tom OWLWHISKER-light brown tabby tom GORSETAIL-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes APPRENTICE, SHARPPAW-black tom with blue eyes and white feet WEASELFUR-ginger tom with white paws HARESPRING-brown-and-white tom LEAFTAIL-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes EMBERFOOT-gray tom with two dark paws FURZEPELT- gray-and-white she-cat BOULDERTAIL- large pale gray tom ELDERS retired warriors and queens WEBFOOT- dark gray tabby tom QUEENS she-cats nursing or expecting kits SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white spot on her forehead expecting Gorsetail's kits WHITETAIL-small white she-cat mother of Weaselfur's kits Lakekit; light brown tabby she-kit with white tail-tip and blue eyes, Tallkit; light gray tom with white chest and amber eyes, Rockkit; dark gray tom with hazel eyes, Bushkit; light brown tabby tom with blue eyes SWALLOWTAIL-dark gray she-cat expecting Bouldertail's kits SEDGEWHISKER-light brown tabby she-cat mother of Leaftail's kit Skykit; golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes RIVERCLAN LEADER MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes DEPUTY REEDWHISKER- black tom APPRENTICE MEDICINE CAT MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE- gray she-cat WARRIORS toms and she-cats without kits MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes TROUTSTREAM- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes MOSSYPELT- brown-and-white she-cat APPRENTICE, SANDPAW- light ginger tom PEBBLEFOOT- mottled gray tom RUSHSTREAM-light brown tabby tom ROBINWING-tortoiseshell and white tom APPRENTICE, BEEPAW- golden she-cat with black stripes BEETLEWHISKER- brown-and-white tabby tom APPRENTICE, SUNPAW- pale golden tom RUSHFOOT- light brown tabby tom PETALFUR- gray and white she-cat HOLLOWFLIGHT- dark brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, WORMPAW- slender pale brown tom MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom MOSSPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat QUEENS she-cats nursing or expecting kits GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes expecting Mintfur's kits MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat mother of Mallownose's kits, Blackkit; brown tom with a big black spot on his back, Graykit; white tom with gray spots, and Dawnkit; golden tabby she-cat CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS SMOKEY-muscular gray and white tom who lives at the horseplace FLOSS-small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace mother of Smokey's kits Spot; gray and white tom with green eyes, and Angel; white she-kit with ginger flecks BREEZEPELT- black tom with amber eyes banned from Windclan after killing clanmates NIGHTCLOUD- black she-cat who left Windclan with her son OTHER ANIMALS MIDNIGHT- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea PROLOUGE "Firestar!" shouted Bramblestar. "You went to StarClan!" "Where else would I be?" asked the star-flecked warrior. "It's time for the ceremony." Longtail stepped forward from the line of starry cats. "With this life I give you courage. Use it wisely to guide your clan." He touched noses with Bramblestar and went back to his spot in the line. "Thank you." said the new leader. Honeyfern stepped forward next. With this life I give you hope. Show it to your clan during the darkest time." After touching noses with Bramblestar, he thanked her as she returned to her spot in line. Mousefur walked towards the tabby tom. "With this life I give you care. Care for your Clanmates during their darkest hour." "I will," replied Bramblestar. Next came Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf! I could never have asked for a better daughter," said Bramblestar. "Thank you," said Hollyleaf. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to teach your Clan." "Thank you," said Bramblestar. After Hollyleaf came Ferncloud. "With this life I give you bravery. Use it well to fight for your Clan and to protect what is yours." Bluestar stepped up to give her life. "With this life I give you intelligence. Use it to make the right decisions at all times." Cinderpelt came next. "With this life I give you honesty. Never lie to a Clanmate and admit to what you have done wrong." Goldenflower walked towards her son. "I am so proud of you. With this life I give you honor. Honor what you have." She gave Bramblestar a quick lick on the head and then returned to her place in line. Firestar came up to his old deputy. "With this life I give you love. Love your Clanmates like they are kin. Protect my daughter and her kits, Bramblestar." "I always will." "From this moment on you will now be known as Bramblestar. StarClan honors your bravery." "BRAMBLESTAR! BRAMBLESTAR!" "Thank you," said Bramblestar. "I will use these lives wisely." Bramblestar woke up to find Jayfeather next to him. "How was the ceremony?" asked the blind medicine cat. "Wonderful," replied Bramblestar. "I have received my nine lives from StarClan. There wasn't any trouble while I was sharing tongues with our ancestors I hope?" "While you were dreaming I heard a prophecy from StarClan. They told me there would be a bright and important destiny for three of ThunderClan's kits." "Could it be my kits?" asked Bramblestar. "I don't want them to be in any danger." "They could be," said the gray medicine cat. "But don't prevent them from fulfilling their destinies." "I won't put my kits in danger." The leader seemed scared yet serious. "They are my kits and they won't get hurt on my watch." CHAPTER 1 Mintkit awoke next to her mother's belly. Moonkit and Mosskit were still fast asleep. Dovewing woke up when she felt Mintkit stir. "Good morning, my sweet." said Dovewing greeting her kit. "How did you sleep?" "I was just fine, Dovewing. Can I wake up Mosskit and Moonkit so we can go outside to play?" "No, my dear, let them sleep. You can go out on your own if you like. Can you fetch me a vole from the fresh kill pile? The hunting patrol should be back by now." "I'll bring back the fattest vole on the pile." promised Mintkit. Feeling important fetching fresh kill on her own, she walked with her chin up and her tail high. "Good morning, Mintkit. Where are you brother and sister?" asked Graystripe, the clan deputy. "They're still asleep," replied the kit. "Dovewing sent me on an important mission," she said proudly. Graystripe's ears pricked with interest. "What's that?" he asked. "Dovewing wants a vole from the fresh kill pile. Has the hunting patrol returned yet?" asked Mintkit. "Yes they have. Foxleap caught the fattest vole I've ever seen." said the gray tom. "That sounds perfect!" exclaimed Mintkit. "Will you please get it for me?" "Of course, said Graystripe. He made his way to the fresh kill pile with Mintkit at his paws. He selected the vole that Foxleap had caught and dropped it at the young she-kit's paws. "Wow!" shouted the excited kit. "It's almost as big as me! Thank you, Graystripe!" "No problem, Mintkit!" the deputy called after her. As Mintkit enter the nursery, she found Moonkit and Mosskit playing moss ball in the corner with Cloverkit, Firekit, and Grasskit. "Where have you been?" demanded Daisy. "And why do you have that vole? Did you take that from the fresh kill pile?" Before the terrified kit could defend herself, Dovewing stepped in front of her daughter and faced Daisy. "There's no need to be that harsh, Daisy." said the queen. "I sent her to fetch me a vole from the fresh kill pile." then Dovewing took the vole from Mintkit and licked her on the head. After being thanked for her task, Mintkit went to join the other kits in a game of moss ball. They all crowded around her. "Why did you get to fetch something from the fresh kill pile?" complained Mosskit. "I was awake first and Dovewing wouldn't let me wake you." answered Mintkit. Moonkit ran towards Dovewing. "Vole! My favorite! May I please have some, Dovewing? Please?" "Why don't you go with the other kits and pick out something to share? Is that alright with you, Squirrelflight?" asked Dovewing. "That way Cinderheart's kits can feed in peace. They were born only a quarter moon ago, remember." Before Squirrelflight could reply, Firekit cut in. "Greenkit, Cloverkit, and I should get our own pieces. We're nearly apprentices." "I'll go with them," said Cherrypelt. Her belly was swollen with kits. "I'm getting hungry anyways." "Alright," said Squirrelflight. "Make sure you do just what Cherrypelt says." "We will!" Cloverkit called over her shoulder. With Firekit leading the way to the fresh kill pile, the kits bounded overtop of one another excitedly. "Firekit, you and your sisters each carry back a piece. Mosskit, you and your sisters each pick out one together. You can carry it back. Moonkit, can carry Squirrelflight's mouse. Mintkit, you carry Cinderheart's squirrel. I'll carry mine and Daisy's." after Cherrypelt told the kits what to do, they all got to work, dragging fresh kill in there jaws. Mintkit quietly walked over to Cinderheart's nest, hoping to see the kits. Sure enough, they were all suckling and kneading their mother's stomach. "Is that for me?" asked Cinderheart. "Thank you, Mintkit. Dovewing, your daughter is wonderful at collecting prey." Very pleased at the compliment, Mintkit whispered to the black she-kit. "Maybe you'll be a good prey-gatherer, too." "That's Hollykit," said Cinderheart with love and affection in her gaze. "Then this one's Honeykit." she said touching a golden she-kit with her tail. "Then here's Patchkit," she said gesturing towards a tortoiseshell she-kit. "And this one's Goldenkit." said the queen with her tail on what looked like a tiny Lionblaze. "They're beautiful," whispered Mintkit. "Mintkit!" called Mosskit. "Hurry up!" "Yeah," said Moonkit. "I'm hungry!" "Okay!" said Mintkit "Bye, Hollykit. Bye, Patchkit. Bye, Honeykit. Bye, Goldenkit. Bye, Cinderheart." As Mintkit was trotting over to eat with her littermates, Mosskit asked her "What took you so long?" "I got to meet Cinderheart's new kits," she boasted. Mosskit snorted. "Kits are no fun if they can't play." "Kits are so fun," said Moonkit, defending her sister and the kits. Mosskit rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's eat. I've never had squirrel before!" "I haven't either!" said Moonkit. "Or me!" said Mintkit As Mintkit bit into the squirrel, a taste of wood burst onto her tongue. It was almost like mouse. "I like it," she declared. "It sort of tastes like mouse." "I like vole better," said Moonkit. "But this is good." "I agree with Moonkit," said Mosskit "I once had some of Bumblestripe's sparrow and it was way better than this!" They finished their squirrel, but Firekit and his sisters where in the clearing practicing battle moves. Squirrelflight was watching them, making sure they had their claws sheathed and they weren't using their teeth. "Can we join?" asked Mosskit. "Absolutely not!" said Dovewing, coming out of the nursery. "You're to young! Why don't you three go find Bumblestripe and tell him about that squirrel you shared." "No need to find me," said Bumblestripe trotting up. "Dovewing, let them play with Squirrelflight's kits. It would be good for them! They are three moons old." "Three and a half!" added Moonkit. Before Dovewing could protest, Daisy poked her head out of the nursery. "The kits! Cherrypelt's kits are coming!" CHAPTER 2 "The kits! Jayfeather, the kits are coming!" Seedpelt called to her mentor. "Cherrypelt's or Daisy's?" asked the blind medicine cat. "Cherrypelt's, now hurry!" "You can handle it, Seedpelt. Oh, and let Cloverkit help you. Have her come and fetch the supplies from me," said Jayfeather. Why isn't Jayfeather going to deliver the kits? wondered Moonkit. She was just about to ask Dovewing when Mousewhisker, who was on border patrol, ran across the clearing towards the nursery. "Cherrypelt! Cherrypelt, I'm coming!" he shouted. "Why don't you three go to the elders' den?" suggested Dovewing. "But I want to go see Cinderheart's kits!" protested Moonkit. "Me, too!" said Mintkit. "I'll go bring Dustpelt a mouse!" said Mosskit, running of towards the fresh kill pile. Dovewing sighed. "You can come in with me. Bumblestripe, keep an eye on our son, will you?" "Of course, Dovewing." replied her mate. He calmly followed Mosskit, keeping him in sight. Moonkit followed her mother and her sister into the nursery. "Cinderheart is over there with her kits. Don't get in Seedpelt's way," said Dovewing. As Moonkit followed her sister, Cherrypelt gasped "How many are there?" "Four, I think," said Seedpelt. "Four kits!" shouted Mousewhisker. "Will she be okay?" "I lived, Mousewhisker," said Cinderheart. "I've never lost a cat through kitting! I've done this so many times I don't have a number!" snapped Seedpelt. "Look at them, Moonkit!" exclaimed Mintkit. "Aren't they adorable?" "They're so tiny," whispered Moonkit. "What's her name?" she asked gesturing towards a light brown she-kit. "Honeykit," said Cinderheart. "The black she-kit is Hollykit. The tom is Goldenkit, and the tortoiseshell is Patchkit." Patchkit perked her ears when she heard her name. "Yes, you, little one," said Cinderheart with a soothing tone. "What's going on?" squeaked Goldenkit. "Is Cherrypelt sick?" "No, dear. She's having her kits." Cinderheart seemed to understand the kit's curiosity. "Why can't we watch?" asked Hollykit. "I want to see!" shouted Honeykit. "Are they here yet?" asked Patchkit. "Calm down, dears." said Cinderheart. "Here comes the first one," said Cloverkit. "Do I need to fetch any herbs?" "Not yet. Here, lick the kit the wrong way," said Seedpelt. "You're doing okay, Cherrypelt. Mousewhisker, go and get a piece of moss soaked in water from Jayfeather. Cloverkit, keep him busy until I'm done. Put the kit next to her belly- oh! Here's the next one. Mintkit, come lick it the wrong way." As Mintkit obeyed, the next kit was born. "You do the same as Mintkit, Moonkit," said Seedpelt. "There are two more coming." "Five?" asked Dovewing sticking her head in the nursery. "That's a lot of kits." "Don't tell Mousewhisker," gasped Cherrypelt as another wave of spasms came through. "It'll make him worry." "Here's the next one," said Seedpelt. "Mintkit, put that kit next to her belly and come lick this one. Moonkit, do the same and wait for the final one." Moonkit's tongue was sore, but she did as she was told. The last one came. Moonkit licked for a shorter amount of time and nestled the kit into it's mother's belly. Mousewhisker came in. "How many are there? Wow! Five!" "Congratulations," said Seedpelt. "You have four daughters and a son. The white one is the weakest so be easy on her." As the medicine cat apprentice left, Poppyfrost and Berrynose came in to check on their daughter. "We should probably go outside," suggested Moonkit. "Cinderheart, should we take yours outside, to?" "Make sure Lionblaze is there," said Cinderheart. Patchkit tiptoed over to see the new kits. "Hello there," she whispered to a white she-kit. "You're lucky to be born in ThunderClan." As sweet as it was, Moonkit had to call her outside to keep an eye on her. Mintkit couldn't handle them herself! Lionblaze hadn't come yet, Dovewing was fetching him. Mosskit came out of the elder's den with his father behind him. "Let's play Mouse," he said. "What's that?" asked Goldenkit, clearly the most curios one. "We all partner up," explained Mosskit. "One of us is the mouse the other is the hunter. The hunter chases the mouse and tries to catch them." "Can we, Lionblaze?" Hollykit begged her father. "Just keep your claws sheathed," the proud father answered. "Patchkit, would you like to go back into the nursery and see the kits?" asked Moonkit. "Yes, please!" said Patchkit. As they left, the kits were trying to convince Lionblaze to join in their game. As they peered over to see the kits, Poppyfrost and Berrynose left and walked towards the entrance of the camp to hunt. They were all nestled into Cherrypelt's belly, pushing one another out of the way. Cherrypelt saw the she-kits come in and said "We were just about to name them. What do you think we should name the tortoiseshell kit?" "Spottedkit," said Sandstorm who had just entered the nursery. "In memory of Spottedleaf, who died saving me." "I like that," said Mousewhisker. "What about the ginger one?" "Maybe Petalkit," suggested Moonkit. "Great idea," said Cherrypelt. "I think you should name the tom Smokeykit," said Daisy. "He looks so much like you're father, Mousewhisker." "Smokeykit it is," declared Cherrypelt. "The cream-and-ginger she-kit should be Sagekit. What do you think we should name the white one, Patchkit?" the white she-kit kneaded at her mother's belly. Cherrypelt had clearly noticed Patchkit's affection for the white she-kit. "Frostkit," declared Patchkit, looking proud of her decision. "I am a father of Spottedkit, Smokeykit, Sagekit, Frostkit, and Petalkit." announced Mousewhisker loud enough for RiverClan to here. "Congratulations," said Bramblestar, who had come to welcome the new kits. "I've never seen a litter of five, before." "Cloudtail said he was a kittypet once, and Firestar told him he was in a litter of five," said Moonkit feeling very informative. "I was!" shouted Cloudtail from the clearing. "Look, Mousewhisker! Smokeykit has opened his eyes! They're blue!" Smokeykit looked around at all there was to see. His eyes were wide with curiosity. Once he had a good look at the world, he went back to sleep, curled up next to her mother's belly. Petalkit decided to open her eyes next. "She has blue eyes, just like Smokeykit!" said Mousewhisker. A heartbeat later Sagekit showed the world her hazel eyes. As they looked around Patchkit stared at Frostkit, waiting for her to reveal her eyes. Spottedkit showed her mother and father her amber eyes proudly. It was almost sunset and Frostkit still hadn't opened her eyes. Patchkit seemed worried more than Cherrypelt. Moonkit could tell her favorite was Frostkit, since she had named her. "Don't worry," said Moonkit. "She'll open her eyes in her own time." "What if she doesn't?" asked Patchkit. "All kits open their eyes. I once heard kittypets take a moon to open their eyes. At least that's what Firestar told Dovewing when she was a kit. She was worried because Ivypool wouldn't open her eyes." Moonkit tried to comfort her denmate, but she was still worried. Oh, Frostkit, thought Moonkit Please open your eyes. CHAPTER 3 While his sisters played with Cherrypelt's kits- who were a quarter moon old, Mosskit went to play Mouse with Goldenkit, Smokeykit, and Firekit. The rest of the she-cats were playing hide-and-seek with the new kits. He was partnered with Firekit and he was the hunter. Goldenkit was partnered with Smokeykit and he was the hunter. When Goldenkit shouted 'go' Mosskit dashed into the bushes. He silently slipped out and dashed behind the warriors' den. He saw Smokeykit crouched in the bushes, but he couldn't find Firekit. No kits were allowed in any den except the nursery, the leader's den when invited, and the medicine den when ill. He decided to check the nursery and found nothing but she-cats playing hide-and-seek crouching behind their mothers. Firekit was hiding in the thorn barrier when Mosskit found him. Mosskit stuck his head in a bush, hoping Firekit would change his hiding spot. The older tom was fast and dashed behind the stocked fresh kill pile. Mosskit tried to look unaware of Firekit and made his way to check the medicine clearing. Firekit stayed in the same spot playing with a blackbird. Mosskit ran towards Firekit and pounced on him. Mosskit pretended to bite Firekit's neck and the ginger tom fell limp. Goldenkit soon discovered Smokeykit's hiding spot and pretended to make a kill. "I don't want to play this anymore!" said Smokeykit. "Let's play Stick Capture." They all agreed to that and divided into teams. Smokeykit and Firekit went to hide their stick while Mosskit and Goldenkit went to hide their stick behind the nursery. They had Foxleap- who was passing by- shout 'go' and they were off. Mosskit went into his best hunter's crouch and snuck up on Firekit, who was keeping an eye on Goldenkit. Firekit seemed to be guarding something, that was probably the stick. It was easy to spot the brown stick in all of the green leaves. Firekit was watching the battle between Goldenkit and Smokeykit. Mosskit ran towards the bush and grabbed the stick. He carried it triumphantly with his chin up and his tail high. "We won!" he shouted to Goldenkit. "I got the stick!" Just while they were gloating over their victory, Cherrypelt called and said "Come into the nursery, all of you! You all need some sleep. Especially you Smokeykit." The toms sulked at the idea of sleeping instead of playing, but had already learned not to complain. As Mosskit curled up to sleep, he realized he was tired and his eyelids felt heavy. He let them fall and fell into a deep sleep. CHAPTER 4 "Come over here, Firekit! I want you to look nice for the ceremony." said Squirrelflight anxiously. With all the queens helping, Squirrelflight's kits were well groomed and ready for their apprentice ceremony. As much as she wished she could be an apprentice, Mintkit knew she wasn't old enough. She hoped her mentor would be Seedpelt or Jayfeather, but she couldn't become a medicine cat. They were both young and healthy and none of them needed to be replaced. She would just have to learn about the herbs and help when needed, as Brightheart did. Since medicine cats couldn't have a mate or kits, it discouraged her idea. Even when it was time for a new medicine cat apprentice, it would be Cloverkit, since she's much more interested. Mintkit saw Jayfeather outside the medicine den, but Seedpelt was inside, with Frostkit. She had yet to open her eyes and she was a half moon old. They softly whispered encouraging words to her, but it wouldn't work. Then Mintkit felt a kit, probably Smokeykit, pounce on her tail. She twirled around to see Frostkit on her tail. The she-kit looked at her with dark blue eyes. "Frostkit! You opened your eyes!" exclaimed Mintkit. "I told her how worried I was and she looked up at me and opened them," said Patchkit, who had followed Frostkit over. "There's so much to see!" squeaked the little she-kit. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting." yowled Bramblestar. "Do you, Firekit, Cloverkit, and Greenkit promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," said Firekit who was echoed by his sisters. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Firepaw. Berrynose. Your time for an apprentice is overdue. You will mentor Firepaw." Berrynose walked up to Firepaw, touched noses with him, and lead him across the clearing. "Cloverkit, from this moment on you will be known as Cloverpaw. Hazeltail, you are due for an apprentice as well. You will mentor Cloverpaw." The two she-cats touched noses and went to sit with Berrynose and Firepaw. "Greenkit, from this moment on you will be known as Greenpaw. Mousewhisker, your due for an apprentice. You will mentor Greenpaw." Mousewhisker and Greenpaw touched noses and joined Cloverpaw, Firepaw, Berrynose, and Hazeltail. The Clan irrupted in cheer. "FIREPAW! CLOVERPAW! GREENPAW!" Bramlestar stopped the cheering by yowling "There is one more announcement. Frostkit has opened her eyes and has left the medicine den. "FROSTKIT! FROSTKIT!" shouted the Clan with Patchkit yowling the loudest. Firepaw came over and promised Smokeykit, Goldenkit, and her brother that he would teach them every battle move he learned. Squirrelflight was circling her kits, constantly telling them how proud she was. Bramblestar made his way over and did the same. Mintkit walked over to give her congratulations and suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her foot. "Ow! Dovewing! I'm hurt!" she called for her mother, but her father came faster. "Let me see," he said calmly. Before she could show him her pad, Dovewing ran over. "Mintkit, are you alright? Where are you hurt? What happened?" she began to frequently lick her kit. "I stepped on something and now my paw hurts," she told her mother. Mintkit showed her paw and Dovewing cried out "You're bleeding! Seedpelt! Jayfeather! Mintkit's bleeding!" Seedpelt came over. "Let's see." after a look at the paw she said "It's just a big thorn." She pulled it out with her teeth and spat it into the thorn barrier. "Bring her to the medicine den and I'll put some herbs on it to keep away infection." Before Dovewing could pick her up, Mintkit said "I can walk!" "Well, you won't," said Dovewing sternly. It hurt her scruff being carried, but she knew complaining wouldn't get her anywhere. Seedpelt lead the way to the medicine den where Briarlight was talking to Jayfeather. "Do you think it will harm them with my legs?" she asked. "What's the matter?" asked Seedpelt. "I'm expecting Thornclaw's kits," said Briarlight. "What happened here?" "Mintkit stepped on a thorn," replied Seedpelt. "Put Marigold on that," Jayfeather told his apprentice. "Your kits will be just fine, Briarlight. You can move into the nursery, if you like. Squirrelflight's nest is empty." "I'll go share the news with all the queens," said Briarlight. "I'll tell them were you are, Dovewing." "Come over here, Mintkit." called Seedpelt. "Show me your paw." The medicine cat apprentice rubbed a slimy poultice on Mintkit's pad. "That'll keep away any infection." "Shouldn't you keep her here?" asked Dovewing "To make sure she's okay?" "I think she's fine, Dovewing." said Jayfeather sternly. There was something in his eyes that was telling Dovewing not to argue. "Shouldn't she have some poppy seeds to ease the pain?" asked Dovewing. Seedpelt shook her head. "I'll come by later to give her a new poultice. Just have her take a nap. Or play easy." Dovewing nodded and carried Mintkit back to the nursery. All the kits took naps when they got back. Mintkit curled up next to Moonkit and fell into a deep sleep. CHAPTER 5 Moonkit ran behind Briarlight and hid beside Frostkit and Patchkit. Since Mintkit wasn't fast enough to hide on a sore paw, she was finding all the other kits. She usually pretended not to see the younger kits, but they just giggle and she acts surprised to find them. Since the toms were playing tag, it was less crowded in the nursery. Mintkit came their way, and the younger kits hid behind Moonkit. "Found you Moonkit!" said Mintkit. Moonkit stood up revealing Patchkit and Frostkit. "Let's go look behind Cinderheart. I don't see any of the other kits here." Patchkit and Frostkit started to giggle. Mintkit looked at them with shock in her eyes. "Wow! You're really good hiders! I didn't even see you!" The four kits made their way to look behind Dovewing. "Hmm," said Mintkit. "No kits here." Petalkit and Honeykit started to laugh and Frostkit and Patchkit soon joined in. "Moonkit, these kits are really good at hiding! I didn't even see those two. That only leaves Sagekit and Hollykit. Where are they?" Mintkit sounded and looked really confused, but Moonkit knew she was pretending. They expected to hear giggles, but they heard nothing. The kits made their way to look behind Daisy. The she-cat's belly was fat with kits. Mintkit looked behind Daisy. "Kits!" shouted Briarlight. "Yes, we found you two," said Mintkit. "No, Daisy's kits!" yelled Briarlight. "They're coming!" Seedpelt, who had heard Briarlight's call, rushed in. Cinderheart called all the kits over into the corner. Spiderleg came in, and started to groom Daisy, whispering comforting and encouraging words. The queens, except for Briarlight and Cinderheart, had gone into the clearing. "You're doing just fine, Daisy. Here comes the first one," said Seedpelt. "Spiderleg, go get some wet moss. Oh! Mintkit, come here and lick, like how you did with Cherrypelt's kits." Mintkit walked over to lick the gray-and-cream she-kit. "Come here, Moonkit. Lick!" Seedpelt said. Moonkit came over to lick a gray she-kit with black flecks. "How many are there?" asked Spiderleg, who had just entered with a piece of wet moss. "There are two here and two on the way," said Seedpelt. "Daisy, lick the moss. Here, Mintkit. Put that kit here and lick this one." Mintkit began to lick a black-and-brown tom. "Here, Moonkit. Lick this one," ordered Seedpelt. "Any more?" asked Spiderleg. "I think so," said Seedpelt. "There are one or two more." "Six?" gasped Daisy "Yes," said Seedpelt. "You're doing really well, Daisy. You'll be an excellent mother to them. You've already mothered five kits very well. Here, Spiderleg. Lick the wrong way." Spiderleg began to lick a tabby tom. Seedpelt started to lick a she-kit. Once all the kits were nestled into their mother's belly, Seedpelt left and Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, and Rosepetal each took a turn seeing their new brothers and sisters. There were three toms and three she-kits. Once they were done, Daisy named her kits. The gray she-kit with black flecks and green eyes was Fernkit, after Ferncloud who died in the battle with the dark forest warriors. This warmed Dustpelt's heart, he and Ferncloud had been mates. It also made Spiderleg, Icecloud, Foxleap, and Birchfall happy because she was their mother. The cream-and-gray she-kit with blue eyes was Pebblekit, and the white she-kit with hazel eyes was Flosskit, after the cat who lived with Smokey at the horseplace. The tabby tom with amber eyes was Nettlekit. The long-limbed black tom with amber eyes was Beetlekit. The pure gray tom was Ashkit, which brought a look to Jayfeather's, Lionblaze's, Squirrelflight's, Leafpool's, and Bramblestar's eyes. What could a harmless kit do? CHAPTER 6 Mosskit licked himself, preparing for his apprentice ceremony. Dovewing wanted him to look nice, and he secretly wanted to himself. He hoped he could have Brackenfur for a mentor, but he didn't get to choose. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting," yowled Bramblestar. Mosskit sat proudly beside Bumblestripe and Moonkit. Bramblestar motioned with his tail for the three kits to come forward. Mosskit lead the way, feeling proud of himself. "Do you, Mosskit, Moonkit, and Mintkit, promise to uphold the warrior code?" asked Bramblestar "I do," said Mosskit who was copied by his sisters. "I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these kits. They are brave and noble, and I commend them to you as apprentices in return. Mosskit, from this moment on you will be known as Mosspaw. Toadstep, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Mosspaw." Feeling proud, Mosspaw touched noses with his new mentor, and went to watch the rest of the ceremony on the other side of the clearing. "Moonkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonpaw. Icecloud, you too are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Moonpaw." His sister touched noses with Icecloud and joined Mosspaw and his mentor. "Mintkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Mintpaw. Sandstorm will be your mentor." As Sandstorm and Mintpaw touched noses, the Clan irrupted in cheer. "MOSSPAW! MOONPAW! MINTPAW!" Mosspaw could hear his mother and father shouting the loudest. "There is still another ceremony to be performed!" yowled Bramblestar. "Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw. Step forward." The three surprised apprentices obediently stepped forward. "Leafpool, Millie, Birchfall. Do you think your apprentices have completed their training and are ready to become warriors?" "Yes," said the three mentors at the same time. "Do you, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Bramblestar "I do," said the excited apprentices. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard and promise to uphold the warrior code, and I commend them as warriors to you in return. Amberpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Amberfur. StarClan honors your wisdom." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder in return. "Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewdrop. StarClan honors your bravery." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the young tom's head and Dewdrop licked his leader's shoulder. "Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowfall. StarClan honors your courage." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the warrior's head and Snowfall respectfully licked his leader's shoulder. "AMBERFUR! DEWDROP! SNOWFALL!" "May I speak, Bramblestar?" asked Toadstep above the yowls. The leader nodded. "Blossomfall is expecting our kits," announced Toadstep proudly. "They'll be here in a half moon," said Blossomfall. Millie ran over to her kit. "Congratulations!" she shouted. Bumblestripe and Briarlight soon came over as well. "Blossomfall, you will retire from your warrior duties until your kits are born," declared Bramblestar. "Cloudtail, you will take care of Bluepaw's training until Blossomfall is ready to return to her warrior duties." Mosspaw thought that there were to many queens in greenleaf, but he didn't want to be rude. Dovewing said it was every she-cat's dream to have kits. He knew he wouldn't ever have kits with a she-cat. CHAPTER 7 "Here's the WindClan border," said Sandstorm, who was giving Mintpaw a tour of the forest. "Those mangy rabbit-eaters like to cross the border to steal prey all the time." "Leave it to those mouse-brains to break the warrior code," said Mintpaw. "We also have to keep an eye out for Breezepelt and Nightcloud. During the battle with the Dark Forest, Breezepelt killed on of his clanmates and tried to kill Lionblaze. WindClan sent him into exile and Nightcloud went with him, thinking he had done no wrong," explained Sandstorm. "WindClan reported sights of them at the Gatherings, but we haven't seen him. He apparently pounced on one of WindClan's warriors while there were hunting." "Why would he try to kill Lionblaze?" asked Mintpaw as they patrolled the border. Sandstorm opened her mouth to answer but a voice beat her to it. "Because he should never have been born!" snarled a black tom. "Breezepelt!" gasped Sandstorm. Mintpaw, who suddenly felt scared widened her eyes. "Breezepelt, get off of ThunderClan's territory or I'll force you," threatened Sandstorm. "No you won't!" growled a black she-cat who had suck up from behind. "Mintpaw, run and find Toadstep and Icecloud. They should be coming this way," ordered Sandstorm. "No need," snarled Toadstep, who had arrived with Icecloud. "Get off our territory, you murderers!" Nightcloud leaped on top of Sandstorm and Breezepelt leaped of Toadstep. Icecloud snarled and helped her brother. Once Breezepelt ran off, Sandstorm was almost defeated. Icecloud knocked Nightcloud off of Sandstorm. She and Toadstep sent Nightcloud fleeing after her son. "Are you alright, Sandstorm?" asked Moonpaw. Mintpaw looked over to see Sandstorm soaked in blood. "Get me to camp" gasped the injured she-cat. Toadstep carried Sandstorm by the scruff, and Icecloud had her on top of her back. When they got back, Leafpool and Squirrelflight rushed over to their mother's side. "What happened?" asked Leafpool. "We ran into Breezepelt and Nightcloud," said Mintpaw. "Icecloud and Toadstep were fighting off Breezepelt, and Nightcloud had Sandstorm pinned down from the start." "Jayfeather!" Leafpool called to her son. "Come help Sandstorm!" Jayfeather ran quickly over, followed by his apprentice. Seedpelt began to part Sandstorm's fur to reveal a long scratch down her shoulder. "I'll get marigold," said Leafpool, who was once a medicine cat herself. "And some wet moss!" Leafpool ran into the medicine den and soon returned with herbs in her jaws. She handed them to Seedpelt who quickly put a poultice on the cut. "She's lost a lot of blood," said Jayfeather. "But she'll live." he told the Clan. "Squirrelflight, help Leafpool and I carry Sandstorm to my den. Toadstep and Icecloud, you come to. I want to make sure you're okay." As the cats disappeared, Dovewing and Bumblestripe ran over to their kits. "Are you alright? Did you do any fighting? Are you hurt?" asked Dovewing franticly, worried for her kits. "We're fine," said Mintpaw. "But I should've been helping Sandstorm." "Yeah," said Mosspaw. "We could've driven Nightcloud away easily." "Not until you learn some battle moves," said Bumblestripe. Dear StarClan, prayed Mintpaw. Please let Sandstorm be okay. CHAPTER 8 As Moonpaw cleaned away the dirty moss in the nursery, Daisy's kits rolled around at her feet. Then Nettlekit jumped on her tail. "Get off my tail, you ShadowClan warrior!" said Moonpaw, starting up a game. "Next time you do that, you won't have fresh moss to sleep in!" "That goes for all of you," said Mintpaw. Sandstorm wouldn't be able to leave the medicine den for a quarter moon, and Icecloud had been ordered to rest. Once Icecloud was recovered, she would train Mintpaw until Sandstorm was ready to take over. So today the sisters were cleaning out the nursery and entertaining the kits to give the queens some peace and quiet. "I'm done with your nest, Blossomfall," said Moonpaw. "Thank you," said the she-cat. Blossomfall's belly was getting big, but not as big as Daisy's was. Seedpelt had guessed two-to-four kits, but it was hard to tell. "I'm finished with yours too, Cinderheart," said Mintpaw. "There was no need to do that," said Cinderheart. "I'll be out of here in half a moon." "I think Bramblestar is going to wait until my kits are old enough to make yours and Cherrypelt's apprentices," said Daisy. "But I have to talk to him about it." "These four are getting to big for the nursery," said Cinderheart. "Why don't you go outside?" "How about you all go outside?" suggested Daisy. "That way Mintpaw and Moonpaw have room to do their jobs." "Lets go play capture the stick!" shouted Goldenkit. "I bet that Lionblaze will help even the teams!" "Or Mousewhisker!" shouted Smokeykit "Or Spiderleg!" called Nettlekit. "Or Berrynose!" said Ashkit. All the kits ran out after him, calling for the toms. "Right," said Moonpaw, thankful that the kits were out of the way. "I'll get to Daisy's bedding and Mintpaw, you can get to Briarlight's. Then we can do Cherrypelt's faster. I think that we're supposed to do Dustpelt's too." "Then we might as well do our own while we're at it," suggested Mintpaw. Moonpaw sighed. "It seems like a lot of work. Maybe Brackenfur can take us out and show us some hunting moves. I don't want to fall behind Mosspaw. We'll never hear the end of it!" Moonpaw took the old moss out of the nest and threw it into the pile. Once they were done, they took all the dirty bedding and threw it into the dirtplace. Then she lined the nest with the new moss she and her sister had collected. She pressed down on it with her paw to make sure there weren't any thorns or sticks and to make sure that it wasn't damp. "Done," she told Daisy just as her sister had finished Briarlight's. The sisters hadn't even started when Blossomfall started breathing heavily. "My kits," she gasped. "My kits are coming. Fetch Seedpelt." Moonpaw ran in front of the medicine den and shouted "Blossomfall's kits!" Toadstep, who had just returned from hunting with his apprentice, ran off into the nursery with Seedpelt and Moonpaw close behind him. Moonpaw and her sister were just about to leave when Seedpelt stopped them and said "I'll need you all to lick the kits." Mintpaw and Moonpaw sat next to Toadstep, waiting for instructions. "How are you, Blossomfall?" Toadstep asked his mate. "She's doing fine," Seedpelt answered for the queen. "Here's the first one. Moonpaw, come lick." ordered the medicine cat apprentice. Moonpaw went to lick a black-and-white tom. The kit felt slimy, but she kept licking. "Come lick, Mintpaw." called Seedpelt. Mintpaw came over to lick a gray-and-white tom. "Two more," said Seedpelt. "Here Toadstep, lick." Toadstep began to lick a black-and-gold tom. "Here's the last one," said Seedpelt, gesturing for Daisy to come lick the tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit. "Alright, Moonpaw, Mintpaw, go on and put the kits close to Blossomfall's belly, you too, Toadstep. And you can go on ahead, Daisy," said Seedpelt. "You have three sons and a daughter," she told Blossomfall, who was looking down at her kits. Millie, who was pacing outside, came in to see her daughter. Graystripe soon followed her. Moonpaw and Mintpaw, who wanted to hear the kits names, stood in the corner trying not to take up to much room. Cinderheart, Daisy, and Cherrypelt had gone outside to check on their kits. "We should name the gray tom Stonekit," said Blossomfall. Toadstep nodded. "The black-and-white one should be Pinekit." the tom looked up at his father with green eyes. Stonekit showed his mother his hazel eyes. The black-and-gold tom looked up at Millie with blue eyes. "That one should be Leopardkit," she suggested. Graystripe nodded. "And the she-kit Flowerkit." The tortoiseshell kit looked up at him with green eyes. "Stonekit, Pinekit, Leopardkit, and Flowerkit," said Blossomfall. Toadstep nosed Blossomfall and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. "Our kits will be the best cats in the Clan." Welcome to the Clan, young ones, thought Moonpaw. CHAPTER 9 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. Bluepaw, Stormpaw, Silverpaw, and Redpaw were being made warriors. I wish I could be with them, thought Mosspaw. "Cloudtail, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Poppyfrost. Do you think that these apprentices have completed their training and are ready to be made warriors?" the Clan leader asked. "Yes," responded the proud mentors. "Do you, Redpaw, Bluepaw, Silverpaw, and Stormpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked the apprentices. "I do," they all said proudly. "Redpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Redfur. StarClan honors your nobility." Bramblestar rested his chin on top of Redfur's head and Redfur gave Bramblestar a lick on the shoulder. "Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluepelt. StarClan honors your bravery." Bramblestar rested his chin on Bluepelt's head and Bluepelt gave her leaders shoulder a lick. "Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverpelt. StarClan honors your wisdom." The leader rested his chin on Silverpelt's head and Silverpelt gave his shoulder a respectful lick. "Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors your courage." Bramblestar rested his chin on Stormcloud's head and the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder. "REDFUR! BLUEPELT! SILVERFUR! STORMCLOUD!" "Tonight, these four warriors will guard the camp during their silent vigil," announced Bramblestar. "That way, their fellow warriors can have a long sleep. But we have one more ceremony to perform. Goldenkit, Hollykit, Honeykit, Patchkit, step forward." The kits' ears pricked with interest. "Do you four promise to train at your hardest to become warriors?" asked the leader. "We do," the kits said at the same time. "Goldenkit, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenpaw. Dovewing will be your mentor." Dovewing came across the clearing to touch noses with her apprentice. "Hollykit, from this moment on you will be known as Hollypaw. Brackenfur, you will mentor Hollypaw," said Bramblestar. Brackenfur and Hollypaw stepped forward to touch noses. "Honeykit, from this moment on you will be known as Honeypaw. Molefur, you will be Honeypaw's mentor," announced Bramblestar. The new apprentice touched noses with her new mentor. "Patchkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Patchpaw. Lilybloom, you will be Patchpaw's mentor," said the clan leader. Lilybloom touched noses with her apprentice as the Clan shouted out, "GOLDENPAW! HOLLYPAW! HONEYPAW! PATCHPAW!" Once the shouting had died down, Mosspaw ran over to Toadstep. "What are we going to do today?" he asked excitedly. "I'm taking you and your sisters out for some battle training with Cloudtail," replied Toadstep. "Next time we run into Breezepelt and Nightcloud, they better watch out!" "Mintpaw! Moonpaw!" called Mosspaw. "We're going to do some battle training!" Mosspaw's sisters ran over and followed the toms out of the camp. Cloudtail rolled over onto his back and let Toadstep pin him down. Cloudtail pretended to rake his back claws down Toadstep's belly. Toadstep backed up faced Cloudtail. "That's how you do the belly rake," said Cloudtail. "Mintpaw, you do it to me, Mosspaw do it to Toadstep, and Moonpaw, wait until your sister's done." Mosspaw laid on his back and let his mentor pin him down. He sheathed his back claws and raked Toadstep's belly with them, causing him to back away. "That was great!" exclaimed Mosspaw. "My turn!" shouted Moonpaw. Mosspaw watched his sister demon straight the move easily on Cloudtail. "Very nice," said Toadstep. "This move is called the back attack." Cloudtail turned around and shredded a dead leaf. Toadstep crept up on him and pounced onto Cloudtail's back, clinging on as Cloudtail tried hopelessly to get him off. Once Toadstep let go, Cloudtail had Moonpaw try it on him and Mosspaw try it on Toadstep and Mintpaw waited. Toadstep turned to shred a leaf when Mosspaw crept up on him, like how he did when he played Capture the Stick as a kit. Once he was close enough, he pounced and landed squarely on Toadstep, bringing him down. Mosspaw pinned him down and held it for a heartbeat, then let go. "Perfect!" said Toadstep. Once Mintpaw had done it, they moved on until they had learned eight new battle moves, then decided to head back to camp. I wonder when I'll get to use those battle moves, thought Mosspaw. CHAPTER 10 "Remember, use the Gathering as an opportunity to learn your enemies," Sandstorm told Mintpaw. "Learn their weaknesses, but don't say anything that could be used against you." Mintpaw, Moonpaw, and Mosspaw were chosen to go to the Gathering. Sandstorm was coming, too, but she limped as she walked. "I think I'll just stick with Moonpaw, Mosspaw, and Dovewing," said Mintpaw. She didn't want to make a wrong move at her first Gathering and never be allowed to come again. Sandstorm nodded. "I stayed with my mentor at my first gathering. Then I stayed with Dustpelt." "How come Dustpelt moved into the elder's den and you didn't?" asked Mintpaw. "Since Ferncloud died, he believes he has nothing to fight for," explained Sandstorm. "I have a Clan to fight for, and kits to protect. Before you were kitted, ShadowClan attacked the camp. Squirrelflight's kits were only a quarter moon old, and one of the warriors tried to sneak into the nursery. I chased him off, giving him a scar to remind him to never mess with ThunderClan again." "Why would ShadowClan want to harm ThunderClan?" asked Mintpaw. "Lots of them hated Firestar because he was a kittypet before he joined the Clan. Not all of the ShadowClan cats were there. I don't think Blackstar- who was leader then knew what his warriors were doing. They wanted to kill of all of his decedents. But what scares me is that Ratscar is the cat I fought off. He's the ShadowClan deputy. Why don't you go find Dovewing? We're awfully close." "Yes, Sandstorm." Mintpaw ran off to find her mother and littermates. She ran into Bumblestripe first. "Hey, Mintpaw," said her father. "Would you like to stick with me at your first Gathering?" "Sure!" said Mintpaw excitedly. Once they were there, Ashstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!" from the top of the Great Oak. "WindClan will make their report first," said Ashstar. "We have no sightings of Breezepelt or Nightcloud. We welcome Sunstrike's kits, Speedkit, Flashkit, and Tinykit." The clans irrupted in cheers. "SPEEDKIT! FLASHKIT! TINYKIT!" "The prey is plentiful and my clan is healthy," finished Ashstar. "It's your turn, Rowanstar." Rowanstar stepped forward. "Prey is plentiful in ShadowClan. We welcome two new warriors. Mousepelt and Pigeonwing." "MOUSEPELT! PIGEONWING!" chanted the clans. "We also welcome Tawnypelt's kits," he continued. "Oakkit, Brightkit, and Rainkit." "OAKKIT! BRIGHTKIT! RAINKIT!" chanted the Clans. "Would you like to share next, Mistystar?" asked the ShadowClan leader. Mistystar stepped forward. "My clan is healthy, and the river is full of fish! We, too welcome a new warrior. Wormtail!" "WORMTAIL! WORMTAIL!" shouted the cats. "We haven't seen Breezepelt or Nightcloud. You may speak next, Bramblestar." said Mistystar. "ThunderClan welcomes three new apprentices, Mosspaw, Mintpaw, and Moonpaw," started the ThunderClan leader. Mintpaw raised her chin high as the clans shouted her name. "MOSSPAW! MINTPAW! MOONPAW!" "We also welcome knew warriors. Redfur, Bluepelt, Silverpelt, and Stormcloud," continued Bramblestar. "REDFUR! BLUEPELT! SILVERFUR! STORMCLOUD!" "We also welcome Blossomfall's kits. Flowerkit, Stonekit, Pinekit, and Leopardkit." continued Bramblestar. "FLOWERKIT! STONEKIT! PINEKIT! LEAPORDKIT!" "We have four kits who were apprenticed last sunrise. Goldenpaw, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, and Patchpaw." "GOLDENPAW! HOLLYPAW! HONEYPAW! PATCHPAW!" "We have seen Breezepelt and Nightcloud on the border between WindClan and ThunderClan," said Bramblestar. "They attacked Sandstorm, Toadstep, and Icecloud as they were showing their apprentices the territory. Sandstorm was badly injured, but she will be back to her warrior duties in no time." "SANDSTORM! SANDSTORM!" shouted the clans. "My clan is healthy and our prey is plentiful," finished Bramblestar. "The Gathering is over!" "Come on," said Bumblestripe. "Let's go find Bramblestar so we can go back to camp." Mintpaw obediently followed her father. They made their way through the crowd until they found Graystripe. "Go wait where we came in," he said. "Bramblestar told me to get everyone." Bumblestripe led the way through the crowd of cats until they got to the entrance. Dovewing, Mosspaw, and Moonpaw were already there. "What did you think of your first Gathering, Mintpaw?" asked Dovewing. "It was great!" Mintpaw told her mother. "I hope I can come again next moon!" "I want to come!" shouted Moonpaw. "Me too!" said Mosspaw. "Bramblestar will decide that," Bumblestripe reminded his kits. "Lets go back to camp." Once they returned, Bramblestar asked Foxleap "Was their any trouble?'' Foxleap- who had stayed to guard the camp- shook his head. "Everything was as quiet as a WindClan cat stalking a rabbit." Mintpaw followed Mosspaw and Moonpaw to the apprentices den. Mintpaw curled up in her nest next to Moonpaw's. Moonpaw was in her nest, while Mosspaw told the other apprentices about the Gathering. Mintpaw soon fell into a deep sleep. CHAPTER 11 "Wake up, Moonpaw," said Mintpaw. "Icecloud, Toadstep, and Cloudtail want to start some hunting." Moonpaw groaned and got up out of her nest. She followed her sister out of the den to see Cloudtail, Icecloud, Toadstep, and Mosspaw waiting by the camp entrance. Moonpaw and Mintpaw came up to their brother and the warriors. Cloudtail led the way into the forest. Once they were at the spot Cloudtail wanted, he asked them "What do you know about hunting?" "You have to be very quiet and sneak up on your prey," said Mosspaw. "Good," Cloudtail told the apprentice. "What else?" "I think I heard Firepaw telling Smokeykit that a mouse feels you before it hears you and a rabbit hears you before it feels you," said Moonpaw quietly, suddenly feeling shy. "That's right, Moonpaw!" praised Icecloud. "What about you, Mintpaw?" asked Cloudtail. "A vole is blind, so you don't have to worry about it seeing you," said Mintpaw. "Good," said Cloudtail. "Toadstep, pretend that leaf is a mouse and demonstrate your best stalking technique." Toadstep crouched down and moved lightly on his paws towards the leaf. Once he was a mouse-length away from it, he pounced and made a swift, clean, bite. "Now you three try," said Cloudtail. Moonpaw found a leaf and crept up on it. She tried to be light on her toes, but she had a feeling that she was doing it wrong. When she was a mouse-length away from it, she pushed herself to it with her back legs, landing squarely on it. It reminded her of the Back Attack battle move. "Good," Icecloud said to her apprentice. "Here's how you stalk a rabbit." Icecloud crouched down and came up to the leaf, not caring that she was making the ground vibrate. She pounced on it and turned to the three apprentices. "Now you try," she told them. Moonpaw crept up on a dead leaf, still trying to stay light on her paws, yet stay very quiet. Once she was a mouse-length away, she pushed off of her back legs. She landed onto of the leaf and pretended to make a killing bite. "That's good," said Icecloud. "To catch a squirrel, it's easiest if you work in pairs. It is possible to catch a squirrel by yourself. We will practice both and then we can have you try hunting for real." "Right," said Cloudtail. "Icecloud, you and Toadstep demonstrate pair hunting, and I'll demonstrate solo squirrel hunting." Icecloud and Toadstep nodded and went towards the leaf. They stood on opposite sides and circled the leaf, getting closer with each step. Toadstep flicked his tail in the air and ran at it with Icecloud coming from the other side. They were so fast that the squirrel wouldn't know what happened. "Now you try," Toadstep told them. "Mintpaw, you try it with Moonpaw. Mosspaw, you can try it with me." Moonpaw walked over to her sister and stood across from her. She circled the leaf while keeping her sister across from her. She flicked her tail in the air and ran with her sister. "Wonderful!" exclaimed Icecloud. "That was perfect," said Cloudtail. "Now I'll show you how to catch a squirrel when you're alone." Cloudtail circled the leaf as if he were in partners. He edged closer with each step. He waited until he was a rabbit length away and pounced like it was a mouse. "Try it," Cloudtail ordered the three apprentices. Moonpaw imagined Mintpaw on the other side of the leaf. She edged closer and closer until she was a mouse-length away. She pounced on the leaf and pretended to make a killing bite. "Perfect!" exclaimed Icecloud. "Now you three can try your new moves on real prey. Mosspaw, you go that way," she said flicking her tail. "Mintpaw, you go the other way," she said gesturing with her tail. "Moonpaw, you can go that way," said Icecloud flicking her tail. Moonpaw obeyed and went in the direction Icecloud had told her to go. She walked about a few fox-lengths and decided to crouch and wait for the prey to come to her. After a while, Moonpaw thought to herself Maybe there'll be prey under the oak tree I passed, eating nuts. She silently made her way back to the oak tree. Sure enough, there was a squirrel nibbling on an acorn. She silently started to circle it, remembering the training session. Once she was a rabbit-length away from it, she leaped up into the air and pinned down the squirrel. Before it could squeal, she made the killing bite. Feeling proud, she said a silent thanks to StarClan and scraped earth over the prey so she could come back and get it later. "Perfect!" exclaimed Icecloud, coming out from under a bush. "I've never seen an apprentice make a kill on their first try before!" "Thank you," said Moonpaw, happy with the praise. Icecloud ducked into the bush again. Moonpaw went to a tree she had passed earlier, hoping to find some prey there. Once she got there she crouched in the undergrowth and waited. After a while, a mouse came out of it's burrow and started to nibble on a nut. Moonpaw crept up on the fat mouse, not making a sound and walking as light as a feather. She pounced when she was a rabbit-length away and had landed squarely, making a killing bite. Cloudtail came out of the undergrowth. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "You've worked hard. Why don't you head back to camp? Dustpelt will enjoy that mouse." "May I please keep hunting, Cloudtail?" begged the apprentice. "I've only caught two pieces of fresh kill!" "Alright," said Cloudtail. "Just remember, you can always go back to camp if you get tired. I'll carry the mouse back to camp." "Thank you, Cloudtail!" exclaimed Moonpaw. She gave her prey to Cloudtail and went back into the undergrowth, hoping to catch more prey. Soon a sparrow landed on the ground and started eating berries. I don't know how to stalk birds! she thought. But if I scare it, then it'll give out a warning call! She decided to use her mouse stalking technique. She silently came towards the sparrow. She came to be a rabbit-length away from it and pounced. She held the wings down and bit the front of it's neck. "Moonpaw!" said a shocked Icecloud, coming out of a bush. "You did very well! You didn't even know how to catch a bird, but you did!" "I used my mouse stalking," said Moonpaw proudly. "That's the exact thing to do," said Moonpaw's mentor. "Cloudtail told me he gave you the option to go back to camp. You've done a lot of hard work." "Yes, but it's only three bits," protested Moonpaw. "I still want to hunt!" Icecloud sighed. "Alright, Moonpaw. Would you like me to take the sparrow back to the camp?" "Yes, thank you," said Moonpaw. Icecloud took the bird and disappeared into a bush. Moonpaw went back to her hiding spot. Just when she was about to go to a different spot, another mouse came. She crept up silently and pounced when she was a rabbit-length away. Once she made the killing bite, she decided to go back to camp. Moonpaw went to find her squirrel. She picked it up and shook the dirt off of it. Moonpaw carried it by the tail along with the mouse in her jaws. When Moonpaw got back to camp, Icecloud came over. "Four bits in one day," said Icecloud. "I wouldn't have expected that! Why don't you find your kills and take them to the queens. Mosspaw fed Dustpelt and your sister is bringing prey to Jayfeather, Seedpelt, and Sandstorm now." "Yes, Icecloud," said Moonpaw. She dipped her head to her mentor and headed to the fresh kill pile. She nosed through until she found her sparrow and her other mouse. She walked into the nursery to be attacked by kits. "Get off our territory, Rowanstar!" said Smokeykit. "I'm gonna turn you into crowfood!" shouted Nettlekit. "Kits!" yelled Daisy. "Get off of Moonpaw right this minute! Sorry. They're getting rambunctious." "It's okay," said Moonpaw, understanding how the kits felt. "I brought you fresh kill. I caught it all myself." "Wow!" exclaimed Blossomfall. "May I have a mouse, please?" Moonpaw tossed Blossomfall and Daisy mice, Briarlight the sparrow, and Cherrypelt the squirrel. "Moonpaw!" called Icecloud, sticking her head in the nursery. "Why don't you go eat with your littermates?" "Okay!" called Moonpaw. She went over to the fresh kill pile and chose a vole. Mosspaw and Mintpaw were outside the apprentices' den, discussing what they had caught. "Moonpaw!" said Mintpaw. "How was your hunt?" "Great," answered Moonpaw. "I caught two mice, a sparrow, and a squirrel." "Brilliant!" said Mosspaw. "I only caught a mouse and a vole." "I caught a mouse and two squirrels," said Mintpaw. "Jayfeather, Seedpelt, and Sandstorm were very pleased. Sandstorm told me she would be able to take me out tomorrow for some more battle training!" "That's wonderful," said Moonpaw. "Is she fully recovered?" "Yes!" said Mintpaw excitedly. Mosspaw yawned. "I'm going to sleep." "Me, too," said Moonpaw, suddenly feeling tired. "You coming, Mintpaw?" "Sure," said Mintpaw. The littermates entered the den and curled up in their nests. Moonpaw thought about her hunt and the found herself drifting into a deep sleep. CHAPTER 12 Mosspaw woke up at dawn, hoping to be assigned to a patrol. "Foxleap, you lead the dawn patrol. Go along the WindClan border," said Graystripe. "Take Rosepetal, Redfur, and Silverfur." Foxleap nodded and went to meet his patrol at the camp entrance. Graystripe continued to give out orders. "Sandstorm, you lead the hunting patrol. Take Mintpaw, Toadstep, Mosspaw, Icecloud, and Moonpaw. Once you're done, report back to me and go out with your apprentices for battle training." Sandstorm nodded and came over to Mosspaw. "Go wake your sisters and meet us by the camp entrance." Mosspaw dashed into the apprentices den and bumped into Firepaw. "Watch it!" said the apprentice sharply. "Sorry," said Mosspaw. He went in more slowly and found Moonpaw trying to wake up her sister. "Come on, Mintpaw! Graystripe assigned us to hunting patrol with our mentors." Mintpaw groaned, but got up. "Sandstorm told me to fetch you and to meet our mentors by the camp entrance." said Mosspaw. He lead his sisters out of the den and to the camp entrance. "Where are we going to hunt?" Icecloud asked Sandstorm. "We'll hunt near the old oak tree," answered Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat lead the way out of the camp and through the forest. On the way, Mosspaw caught a thrush, Mintpaw caught a vole, and Moonpaw caught a mouse. "Squirrel," whispered Icecloud. She signaled for Sandstorm to go on the other side of the fuzzy creature. When Sandstorm was in position, the two she-cats started to circle the squirrel. Sandstorm flicked her tail in the air and the warriors ran at the squirrel. Sandstorm pounced on it and pinned it down. She made the killing bite and buried it. "Great catch!" said Mosspaw. He was very impressed by the teamwork the two she-cats had showed. "Thank you," said Sandstorm. They continued walking. By the time they got there, they had already caught seven pieces of fresh kill, but they wouldn't stop until they had caught enough to feed the queens, Dustpelt, Jayfeather, Seedpelt, and themselves. "Toadstep, Icecloud, you hide in the brambles over there," whispered Sandstorm, not wanting to alert the prey. "You three hid in that fern bush. I'll go with Icecloud and Toadstep." Once they were all in place, a vole came into sight. Mosspaw looked at Sandstorm, asking permission to catch it. Sandstorm nodded and Mosspaw started to silently creep up on it. He went from being a fox-length away to a mouse-length. He leaped up off of his back legs and landed on the vole a little off center. He still managed to catch the prey and bury it in the undergrowth. Sandstorm silently signaled Mosspaw to go back to the bush and he obeyed. After a few moments, a mouse came out of it's burrow. Toadstep started to creep forward. He pounced on it and killed it. He buried it with Mosspaw's vole and went back to his hiding spot. After Icecloud caught a mole and a mouse, Moonpaw and Mintpaw caught a squirrel. "Let's head back to camp," said Sandstorm. "Carry your prey by the tails and remember to ask for help if you need it." Mosspaw, Moonpaw, Toadstep, and Icecloud went into the undergrowth to retrieve their prey. Mosspaw grabbed the vole by the tail and went to join Sandstorm, who was carrying Icecloud's mouse. On the way back, Sandstorm caught a sparrow and a robin. Everyone in camp was impressed with how much prey the hunting patrol brought back. "Go on ahead and take something for yourself," said Toadstep. "We'll rest a bit before we go to do battle training." Mosspaw went and took a sparrow from the pile, then joined the kits' game of capture the stick. I'm happy I'm not a kit anymore, he thought to himself. CHAPTER 13 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting," yowled Bramblestar. After the Clan was gathered, Bramblestar announced that there was a ceremony to perform. "Firepaw, Cloverpaw, Grasspaw," he called. The apprentices stepped up, shocked. "Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker. Do you think that your apprentices have completed their training and are ready to become warriors?" the clan leader asked the warriors. The three mentors nodded. "Firepaw, Cloverpaw, Grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Bramblestar. "I do," answered the apprentices. "Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firepelt. StarClan honors your nobility," said Bramblestar. He rested his chin on his son's head. Firepelt gave his father's shoulder a lick. "Cloverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloverleaf. StarClan honors your courage," Bramblestar rested his chin on his daughter's head. Cloverleaf gave her father's shoulder a quick lick. "Grasspaw, from his moment on you will be known as Grasstail. StarClan honors your bravery." Bramblestar rested his chin on his daughter's head and Grasstail licked her father's shoulder in return. "FIREPELT! CLOVERLEAF! GRASSTAIL!" shouted the clan. "Tonight, these warriors will sit a silent vigil while guarding the camp, so their fellow warriors can get a good night's sleep," said Bramblestar. "This clan meeting is over." Mintpaw ran over to give her congratulations. "Congratulations, Cloverleaf, Firepelt, and Grasstail," she said. Sandstorm came over to her apprentice. "Find your littermates and we can go battle training," she told Mintpaw. "Okay!" said Mintpaw excitedly. She ran towards the apprentices' den, where Moonpaw and Mosspaw had watched the ceremony. "Sandstorm told me to get you so we could do some battle training," she told her littermates. "Wonderful!" said Mosspaw. "What are we waiting for?" he dashed off to find Sandstorm. "Let's go," said Moonpaw. "Alright," said Mintpaw, and the sisters went off into the crowd to find their mentors and their brother. They found Sandstorm, Icecloud, Toadstep, and their brother waiting by the camp entrance. They went to the same spot Cloudtail had taken them to a quarter moon ago. "Let's practice the Back Attack," said Toadstep. Mintpaw went over to Sandstorm, who started to shred a leaf. Remembering the battle move, she leaped onto Sandstorms back as if she was prey. She held on and raked with her sheathed back claws. After a moment she let go and faced her mentor. "Good job," said Sandstorm. "Now let's do the Belly Rake." Sandstorm pinned down Mintpaw, making it more difficult then it was before. Mintpaw started to rake her mentor's belly with sheathed back claws. When Sandstorm still didn't let go, Mintpaw used all the muscle in her back legs and flung Sandstorm off of her, sending her flying through the air. She jumped up and couched, as if she was about to spring at her mentor. "Brilliant!" said Sandstorm. "You got me off of you using only your back legs without being told!" Mintpaw looked down at the ground. "I'm sure Moonpaw and Mosspaw did that, too." "No they didn't," said Toadstep. Sandstorm gave her apprentice a proud look before demonstrating another battle move on Icecloud. I hope I never have to use these, thought Mintpaw. CHAPTER 14 Moonpaw crept up on the innocent vole and pounced. Making the killing bite, Moonpaw said a silent thanks to StarClan. It was her assessment and she didn't want to mess it up. She went back to her hiding spot in the brambles beneath the old oak. She was just about to go to another spot when a blackbird started to gobble down some berries that had fallen off of the bush. She used her mouse stalking technique to make her kill on the blackbird. She continued on her assessment until she had caught a thrush, two mice, a rabbit, and a squirrel. She went back to camp and found Graystripe. "Put the mice, rabbit, and birds in the hole to be buried. You can take the squirrel to Dustpelt." After she dropped the thrush into the hole, she went to the elder's den. "Hello, Moonpaw," greeted Dustpelt. "Is that squirrel for me?" Moonpaw nodded and tossed it to Dustpelt. Dustpelt bit into the squirrel and said "Delicious." "Moonpaw, can I trust you?" the elder asked. Moonpaw nodded. "Do you think I should return to my warrior duties and mentor Fernkit?" "Well," said Moonpaw. She was unsure of what to say. "I'm sure Bramblestar would welcome the idea, but would you be hard enough on her?" Dustpelt sighed. "She looks so much like Ferncloud. I don't want to see her injured." "Then how would you do battle training?" asked the apprentice. "Claws sheathed and no teeth," answered Dustpelt simply. "How would you be able to lead her into a real battle?" asked Moonpaw. "I don't know if I could," answered Dustpelt honestly. "I loved Ferncloud so much…" his voice trailed off. "I know," said Moonpaw. "I understand why you want to mentor her, but maybe you should let another warrior mentor her and you could mentor another kit, like Nettlekit or Flosskit or Ashkit. Didn't you mentor Ashfur?" "Yes, but I want to train her. I want her to have everything she desires," said Dustpelt. "If you mentor her, you'll have to treat her as if she were just any other apprentice," said Moonpaw. "I'm sure that's what she wants. That's what Ferncloud would want." There was a heartbeat of silence as Moonpaw remembered her sister telling her that since his mate died, Dustpelt joined the elders' den, thinking he had nothing to fight for. "You haven't lost a reason to fight," she told him. "You have a clan to fight for. Kits to fight for. Just because Ferncloud's gone, doesn't mean you should give up. Think. If Ferncloud was still here, would you still be fighting?" "Yes," said Dustpelt. "Would Ferncloud have wanted you to move into the elder's den?" asked Moonpaw. "If you're want to mentor Fernkit, then you'll have to ask yourself 'What would Ferncloud want?'" Dustpelt stood up. "Ferncloud would want me fighting for my clan instead of laying around like a pile of bones! I'm going to ask Bramblestar to return to my warrior duties right now!" Dustpelt left the elders' den and headed towards Bramblestar's den. "What's going on with Dustpelt?" asked Sandstorm who had just come up from behind. "He's going to ask Bramblestar to return to his warrior duties," answered Moonpaw. "He's hoping to mentor Fernkit. I reminded him that Ferncloud wouldn't want him to stop fighting." "I thought he was done with it the second Ferncloud died," said Sandstorm. "You've really had an impact on his life." The ginger she-cat headed to Bramblestar's den. What if I've just sent Dustpelt to his death? thought Moonpaw. CHAPTER 15 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. Dustpelt stood next to Bramblestar with his chin up and his tail high. "Dustpelt, do you wish to return to your warrior duties?" asked Bramblestar. "To uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at he cost of your life?" Moonpaw gulped beside him and suddenly looked worried. "I do," said Dustpelt. Moonpaw shivered. "Dustpelt, you are a warrior once again," said Bramblestar. "You will not have to sit silent vigil, but you will guard the camp with the help of a warrior or apprentice of your choice." "Will you guard the camp with me, Moonpaw?" asked Dustpelt. Moonpaw nodded. "Smokeykit, Frostkit, Petalkit, Sagekit, Spottedkit, Nettlekit, Fernkit, Flosskit, Ashkit, Beetlekit, and Pebblekit. Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and train at your hardest?" "I do," said all of the kits. "Smokeykit, from this moment on you will be known as Smokeypaw. Brackenfur, you will mentor Smokeypaw." The apprentice and the warrior touched noses. "Frostkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Frostpaw. Foxleap, you will mentor Frostpaw. Petalkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Petalpaw. Rosepetal will be your mentor. Sagekit, from this moment on you will be known as Sagepaw. Cloudtail, you will mentor Sagepaw. "Spottedkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Molefur, you will mentor Spottedpaw. Nettlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Nettlepaw. Cherrypelt, you will return to your warrior duties and mentor Nettlepaw. Fernkit, from this moment on you will be known as Fernpaw. Dustpelt, you will be Fernpaw's mentor. Flosskit, from this moment on, you will be known as Flosspaw. Lilybloom, you will mentor Flosspaw. Ashkit, from this moment on you will be known as Ashpaw. Snowfall, you will be Ashpaw's mentor. Beetlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Beetlepaw. Dewdrop, you will mentor Beetlepaw. Pebblekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Pebblepaw. Amberfur, you will mentor Pebblepaw." "SMOKEYPAW! SAGEPAW! FROSTPAW! SPOTTEDPAW! PETALPAW! NETTLEPAW! FERNPAW! FLOSSPAW! ASHPAW! BEETLEPAW! PEBBLEPAW!" Sure it was a mouthful, but the clan went on chanting anyway. "Since we no longer have elders, these new apprentices will sleep in the elders' den," announced Bramblestar. Toadstep came over to Mosspaw, Moonpaw, and Mintpaw. "Sandstorm, Icecloud, and I are going to take you out hunting. Meet us at the camp entrance." Mosspaw lead the way while his sister walked behind him whispering. Toadstep took them to the old oak. "Moonpaw, you and your sister go farther into the woods and hunt as a pair. Mosspaw, you and I will stay here. Sandstorm and Icecloud, you watch Mintpaw and Moonpaw." Once the she-cats had left, Toadstep instructed Mosspaw to hide in a patch of brambles. After a few moments, a mouse appeared out of it's burrow and started to scrounge for nuts. It was leaf-fall so the prey was preparing for hibernation by storing food. Toadstep and Mosspaw started to lightly circle the fat mouse, edging closer with each step. Mosspaw decided they were close enough and flicked his tail in the air. Toadstep and his apprentice charged at the mouse. Toadstep ended up making the kill. He buried it behind a fern bush and returned to his spot in the undergrowth. It only took a heartbeat for another mouse to come out of the same burrow. We must have caught it's mate, thought Mosspaw. He and his mentor started to circle the prey. Toadstep flicked his tail and Mosspaw ran at the mouse. Mosspaw pinned it down and made the kill. Feeling satisfied at the taste of blood, he buried it with the other mouse and returned to the brambles. After a while, a pheasant landed a fox-length away from Mosspaw. Mosspaw flicked Toadstep back with his tail, asking to catch this piece of prey alone. Toadstep nodded and Mosspaw used his mouse stalking technique to get a rabbit-length away from the bird. He pushed off his back legs and held the wings down. Once the bird showed it's neck, Mosspaw bit into it. With the taste of blood still in his mouth, he buried it with the mice. Toadstep came out of his spot. "Do you still want to hunt?" Toadstep asked his apprentice. "Yes," said Mosspaw. "I'm done," said Toadstep. "I'll take the pheasant and mice back to camp." Mosspaw went into the undergrowth where his mentor had been and waited. Mosspaw was just about to go to a different area when another pheasant landed in front of him. Thank you, StarClan! he thought. He was a mouse-length away from it. He pushed off his back legs and landed squarely on it. He made the kill and buried his catch. After a while, Mosspaw had caught a rabbit, three mice- who came out of the same burrow in search of their mother and father, a thrush, and a sparrow. Mosspaw headed back to camp, managing to carry all of the prey. The pheasant was lain across his back along with the rabbit. He carried the mice and the birds in his jaws by the tails. When he walked through the camp entrance, Bumblestripe came over to him. "Did you catch all of that by yourself?" he asked. Mosspaw nodded. "Let me help," said Bumblestripe with pride glowing in his eyes. Mosspaw's father took the pheasant and the rabbit off of his son's back and signaled Dovewing over with his tail. "Look what our son caught," he told his mate. "All by yourself? In leaf-fall?" asked Mosspaw's mother. Mosspaw nodded. He dropped the mice and birds. "The prey practically ran over and asked to be caught," he said proudly. "Toadstep and I caught a whole family of mice!" "That's wonderful!" exclaimed Dovewing. "I'll help you take the prey to Graystripe. Oh Toadstep! Look at what Mosspaw caught." Toadstep came over to see. "Great StarClan! Did the prey jump into your jaws?" "Basically," answered Mosspaw. "There was a family of mice that were stupid enough to come out!" "Take the birds and rabbit to Graystripe," said Toadstep. "Take the mice to the queens." Dovewing took the prey to Graystripe to be buried for leaf-bare. Mosspaw went into the nursery. Since the other kits became apprentices, Leopardkit had taken charge. "Attack the invader!" yowled the kit. All the kits piled on top of the apprentice. "This is my land," said Mosspaw playing along. He batted at the kits with sheathed paws. Pinekit pretended to bite Mosspaw's neck. Mosspaw fell limp, causing all the kits to jump of. Leopardkit climbed up and stood on the apprentice's body. "I Leopardstar, leader of ThunderClan, am proud to announce we have killed this invader!" Mosspaw jumped up. "Alright, kits," called Blossomfall. "Leave Mosspaw alone." The kits groaned, but obeyed their mother. "I brought mice," Mosspaw told the queens. "I just caught them." He tossed a mouse to each she-cat. Briarlight started to breathe heavily. She was supposed to have two or three kits, but they weren't due for three sunrises. "The kits," she gasped. "They're coming." Great StarClan, thought Mosspaw, secretly rolling his eyes. CHAPTER 16 Seedpelt rushed out of the medicine den, hearing Blossomfall call for her. Briarlight's kits were coming. Mintpaw and Moonpaw went into the nursery, expecting to be needed to help lick the kits. Thornclaw ran into the nursery, wanting to see his mate. Mintpaw and her sister followed him more slowly. They sat in the corner with Daisy, who also might help lick. Briarlight was breathing loud enough for a ShadowClan kit to hear. "I see the first one," said Seedpelt. Briarlight went through a wave of spasms. Thornclaw started to nervously groom his mate. "She's fine," said Seedpelt. A kit plopped down onto the nest. "Come lick, Mintpaw." Mintpaw came over to lick what looked like a miniature version of Briarlight. After a moment of licking, Moonpaw came over to lick another dark brown she-kit. Seedpelt had Mintpaw and Moonpaw nestle the kits into their mother's belly. After Daisy finished licking a golden brown tabby tom, Seedpelt gave Briarlight some herbs, then left. Millie and Graystripe came in to check on their daughter. "We should name the tom Sapkit," said Thornclaw. Briarlight nodded. "And the she-kits Darkkit and Barkkit." "Darkkit, Sapkit, and Barkkit," said Thornclaw. "You'll be the best cats in the clan." Mintpaw and Moonpaw left the nursery and headed over to the apprentices' den to talk about their hunts. Mosspaw was already there, eating a squirrel. Mintpaw got a rabbit from the pile to share with her sister and head towards her brother. "Hey," said Mosspaw. "How was your hunt?" "Wonderful," answered Mintpaw. "Yeah," said Moonpaw. "We caught three squirrels, a thrush, and a pheasant!" "Good job," said Mosspaw. "I caught two pheasants, four mice, that rabbit, a thrush, and a sparrow." "Wow!" said Mintpaw, proud of her brother. "That's what Dovewing and Bumblestripe said," said Mosspaw. "It's not that much." "Are you kidding?" said Moonpaw. "That's almost twice as much as we caught!" Mosspaw rolled his eyes. Goldenpaw came over with a squirrel in his jaws. "Hey, Mintpaw," he said a little quietly. "Do you want to share?" Mintpaw, who wasn't quite full from the rabbit, nodded. She went over and sat down next to Goldenpaw. He pushed it towards her. "You can have first bite," he said shyly. "Thanks," said Mintpaw. What's he being so shy about? We're denmates! He can tell me anything. She purred as the taste of squirrel flooded her mouth. "Is it okay?" asked Goldenpaw nervously. "It's perfect," said Mintpaw. "I caught it myself," said Goldenpaw. "I had my first hunting assessment today." "How did it go?" asked Mintpaw. Is he okay? "Fine," said Goldenpaw. "I caught this, two mice, and an owl." "An owl?" asked Mintpaw. "I thought they only came out at night." "Well this one came swooping down on one of the mice. I caught it and got the mouse, too." explained Goldenpaw. He looked down at his paws. "What's bothering you?" asked Mintpaw. "Why are you being so shy?" Before the golden apprentice could answer, Moonpaw called Mintpaw over. "Can't you see he's into you?" asked her sister. "What?" said Mintpaw. "No he's not!" Moonpaw sighed. "How can you be such a blind vole? Just be careful with his feelings. Dovewing told me she hurt Bumblestripe before we were kitted. He nearly mated with someone else!" "Look, he doesn't like me like that," said Mintpaw returning to her eating. Is he? CHAPTER 17 Mintpaw went back to eating with Goldenpaw. He was clearly into her! And she didn't notice! She was being a blind vole. He was giving her so many hints! I wish a tom was into me like that, thought Moonpaw. No! She wouldn't envy her sister. She didn't deserve a mate anymore than her sister did and Moonpaw should be happy for Mintpaw. Goldenpaw said something quietly. Mintpaw looked down at her paws and said something back quietly as well. Dovewing called Goldenpaw over to the camp entrance. Mintpaw came over to her sister. "He told me I'm beautiful," she whispered. "He is into me." "I told you," said Moonpaw. "You two will have the greatest kits." Mintpaw gave her sister a gentle shove. "We're not even warriors yet! I'm way to young to be a queen!" Moonpaw could see her sister in the nursery, with kits at her belly and Goldenpaw at her side. Although, her sister was right. She was to young to have kits. Moonpaw went over to the old elder's den. Smokeypaw was sitting outside of it with Ashpaw, Nettlepaw, and Beetlepaw beside him. "Hi, Moonpaw!" said Nettlepaw. "What are you doing over here?" What am I doing here? Moonpaw asked herself. "Er… I… came to… get Frostpaw. Yeah. To go surprise Patchpaw," said Moonpaw. Smokeypaw looked up at her with his blue eyes. Moonpaw suddenly felt shaken. "Frostpaw's not here," said Smokeypaw. He noticed her shaking and his eyes widened with concern. "Are you okay?" Moonpaw nodded, trying to stop herself from shaking anymore. "Maybe you should go see Seedpelt or Jayfeather," suggested Smokeypaw. "I don't want you to catch a chill." "I'm fine," said Moonpaw, but she was to late. Smokeypaw had stood up and pressed his pelt close to hers, trying to keep her warm. Moonpaw's heart melted. "Let's go," said Smokeypaw. He led her towards the medicine den, where Seedpelt greeted them. "I'm worried about Moonpaw," began Smokeypaw. "She was shaking. I think she might have caught a cold or a chill." Seedpelt turned to Moonpaw. She put a paw on the apprentice's chest. Smokeypaw started to kneed the ground nervously, the same way Thornclaw did during Briarlight's kitting. "You're fine," said Seedpelt. "Come back if you start coughing." Moonpaw nodded and followed Smokeypaw to the old elders' den. Smokeypaw disappeared into the den and reappeared with a vole. "Would you like to share?" he asked. Moonpaw nodded. She crouched down by the new apprentice. She took a bite. Smokeypaw started to tell her about his assessment. Did StarClan grant my wish? she wondered silently. CHAPTER 18 "Badger!" shouted Goldenpaw. "Bramblestar! It's a badger that speaks cat!" "Midnight!" exclaimed the leader. "It's great to see you." Squirrelflight came up to greet the badger. "How nice of you to come visit," she said. "I come with StarClan warning," said Midnight. "Old warrior seek revenge on orange cat's kin." "Firestar?" asked Graystripe. Lionblaze called Dovewing over and talked privately. Moonpaw and Mintpaw ran over to their brother. "How does that badger speak cat?" they asked. Mosspaw shrugged and went to find Toadstep. They were going on a border patrol with Spiderleg and Thornclaw at sunset. It was more that Toadstep found Mosspaw. They ran into each other in search of one another. "Come on," said Toadstep impatiently. "Spiderleg and Thornclaw are waiting. Thornclaw wants to get back to see his kits as soon as possible." Mosspaw walked behind his mentor quickly. Spiderleg, who was leading the patrol, lead the way along the ShadowClan border. The toms each took turns remarking the scent markers. Mosspaw sprayed a bush, pleased to have left his scent on a ThunderClan border. "Mosspaw, what do you smell?" asked Toadstep. Mosspaw opened his mouth to taste the air. "Twoleg with it's dog," said Mosspaw. "Stale. Also badger. Stale, so probably Midnight. ShadowClan, but we're downwind so it probably drifted over. We're all good." Toadstep nodded. "You're right. Good job." They continued along the border. "Hey Spiderleg," Thornclaw asked his denmate. "How do I be a good father?" Spiderleg hesitated. "At first, I wasn't a very good father to Toadstep and Rosepetal," he started. "Just play with them to give Briarlight a break, catch prey for them, and include yourself in their lives." Thornclaw nodded. "I want to be a good father. I don't want to mess up." "Go visit them when we get back to camp," said Spiderleg. "Teach them a basic battle move. Like the belly rake or the back attack. Tell them about hunting and teach them how to pounce." Thornclaw nodded and thanked the black-and-brown tom for the advice. Toadstep went to Spiderleg. "You weren't a good father? You've been the best father any cat could hope for." "I never planned on having kits with your mother," he started. "I wasn't sure how to be a good father." "Why didn't you ask like Thornclaw did?" asked Toadstep. Spiderleg sighed. "I was to shy. I didn't know who to ask." "Why not Dustpelt?" asked Toadstep. "Dustpelt wasn't always there for me," said Spiderleg sadly. "His main focus was always Ferncloud." His voice flooded with grief. "Leafpool and Cinderpelt got on me. They told me that if I got more into your lives, then that would be all it would take." Toadstep nodded. "Should I be doing that, too? I mean, I already play with them and they know how to pounce on their prey now." Spiderleg shook his head. "Don't worry. You're already doing enough. Bumblestripe came to me with the same question, Mosspaw." Mosspaw wasn't that surprised. He had a great father. "Really?" Spiderleg nodded. "He was excited to have kits, just didn't know what to do." "It sounds so easy," said Mosspaw. Spiderleg shook his head. "It's not. You worry about your mate when she's kitting, you get worried every time your kits go into battle, you worry when your kits get green cough, you grieve if one of them dies. It adds so much more worry." Mosspaw thought it over. It did seem hard. "When you look at it that way. But the playing with them. It seems so given to you!" Spiderleg sighed. "One day, you'll have kits. Then you'll realize how scary and difficult it is." Mosspaw shook his head and went on with the patrol. I'm never having kits, he decided. CHAPTER 19 Mintpaw sprang at the black bird. She was hunting while Sandstorm went on border patrol. She landed squarely and made the kill. She went on to another tree and would come back to it later, to trick the prey. She heard voices. "Why did you want to come on a walk, Goldenpaw?" asked a voice. Goldenpaw and Lionblaze! "I wanted to ask for some advice," said Goldenpaw. "It's about she-cats." "Go on," said Lionblaze. "How did you get Cinderheart to be your mate?" asked Goldenpaw. "Well, I let her know how I felt," started Lionblaze. "She grew to feel the same way about me. Then we had kits. Who's the she-cat?" Goldenpaw didn't answer. "Come on," said Lionblaze. "You can tell me anything." "It's one of my denmates," said Goldenpaw. "She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Her pelt is so pretty. She's just so beautiful and I think I love her." "Who is it?" asked Lionblaze. "She has beautiful green eyes," said Goldenpaw. "Her pale gray pelt shimmers in the sunlight." Mintpaw's heart lurched. I have gray fur and green eyes! "I don't know for sure who it is," said Lionblaze. Goldenpaw sighed. "It's Mintpaw." Mintpaw's heart grew the size of a fox. He loves me! "Oh," said Lionblaze. "Well let me tell you this. Don't worry about mating now. Wait until you become warriors. Go on ahead and find her. Tell her how you feel." "Okay," said Goldenpaw. "I'll go catch a squirrel for us to share. It's her favorite." He bounded off in the other direction and Lionblaze went back to camp. He loves me, thought Mintpaw. She went on with her hunt. Mintpaw crouched in the brambles and waited. A mouse came out of it's burrow and started to look for nuts. It was almost leaf-bare and the prey was storing food to keep. Mintpaw crept up to it, staying light on her paws. She leaped and killed it. She buried it in the undergrowth and went on hunting. It was sun-high and she had caught two sparrows and a thrush. She carried her prey back to camp in her jaws. She threw the mouse and sparrows in a hole to save for leaf-bare. She tossed the thrushes on the fresh kill pile and went of to find Moonpaw. She found her outside the nursery playing capture the stick with the kits. Thornclaw came over and took Moonpaw's spot in the game. "Moonpaw!" said Mintpaw. "I have to talk to you." Moonpaw came over to her sister. "What is so important?" she asked. "I heard Goldenpaw talking to Lionblaze," she said excitedly. "Goldenpaw was asking for advice about me. He said he thinks he loves me!" Moonpaw only seemed a little shocked. "I told you before he did. Do you feel the same way?" Mintpaw hesitated. "I… don't know." Moonpaw looked at Mintpaw, telling her to tell the truth. "I… guess I do," said Mintpaw. "But I'm not sure." Moonpaw sighed. "Mintpaw, why don't you tell him?" "I don't want to start something when I'm not even a warrior," said Mintpaw. "I just wish I cold speed up the apprentice training for both of us." she sighed. "Just go ask Dovewing and Sandstorm." said Moonpaw. "They're kind of the leaders for the training." "But then they'll wonder why!" protested Mintpaw. "I don't want to announce my feelings to the whole clan!" Moonpaw looked her sister in the eyes. "Then you'll have to wait." "Mintpaw," said Goldenpaw, coming up from behind. "I caught a squirrel. I was wondering if you wanted to share." "Sure," said Mintpaw. She followed the handsome tom and her sister went back to the kits' game. It was dusk when they finished the squirrel. Goldenpaw took Mintpaw on a walk. "It's a nice night," said Goldenpaw. "It is," agreed Mintpaw. "So beautiful." "Like you," said Goldenpaw. He looked at Mintpaw with his big, amber eyes. After a heartbeat, Mintpaw looked down at her paws, but Goldenpaw flicked her head up with his tail. Mintpaw turned away shyly. "Mintpaw," said Goldenpaw quietly. Mintpaw looked up at him. "Your eyes are so pretty. More than Silverpelt. Your fur shines in the sunlight in the most beautiful way. You have the biggest heart in whole world." "Thank you," said Mintpaw, thinking of what else to say. "You're the most perfect cat in the whole world," said Goldenpaw. Mintpaw was speechless. The two apprentices stopped and sat on a set of rocks to look up at the stars. "Which ancestors do you think are yours?" asked Mintpaw. "I can't really tell, but I bet yours are the brightest." Goldenpaw moved closer until they touched flanks. I do love him, thought Mintpaw. CHAPTER 20 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting," yowled Bramblestar. What's this about? wondered Moonpaw. Blossomfall's kits had yet to reach their sixth moon. No cats had reported danger. "This is one of my favorite parts of being leader," began Bramblestar. "Mosspaw, Moonpaw, Mintpaw, Goldenpaw, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, Patchpaw. Step forward." Moonpaw gasped. She stepped up with her littermates. Mintpaw and Goldenpaw walked side by side with their tails entwined. "Toadstep, Icecloud, Sandstorm, Dovewing, Brackenfur, Molefur, Lilybloom, do you think your apprentices have completed their training and are ready to become warriors?" The warriors nodded. "Very well," said Bramblestar. "Mosspaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mossfur. StarClan honors your intelligence." Mossfur let Bramblstar rest his chin on his head, then gave his leader a respectful shoulder lick. Moonpaw stepped forward. "Moonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonshine. StarClan honors your loyalty." Moonshine felt Bramblestar rest his chin on her head. She gave his shoulder a respectful lick and went to join her brother to watch the rest of the ceremony. "Mintpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mintleaf. StarClan honors your bravery." After licking her leader's shoulder, Mintleaf came over to see Goldenpaw receive his warrior name. "Goldenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldenfur. StarClan honors your courage." After Hollypool, Honeypelt, and Patchfur received their warrior names, the clan burst into chant. "MOSSFUR! MOONSHINE! MINTLEAF! GOLDENFUR! HOLLYPOOL! HONEYPELT! PATCHFUR!" "Tonight these warriors will silently guard our camp," said Bramblestar. "They will sleep in the same den until we expand the warriors' den." Mintleaf went over to Goldenfur. "We can be mates now," she purred. "We sure can," he said rubbing up against her. Moonshine walked over to her mother and father. "Congratulations!" exclaimed Dovewing. "You're a warrior!" Bumblestripe purred. "I'm so proud of you." "Thank you," said Moonshine. Smokeypaw came over as Dovewing and Bumblestripe went to congratulate Mintleaf and Mossfur. "Hey Moonshine," he said. "Congratulations." "Thanks," said Moonshine, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm sure you'll be a warrior soon, too." "Just have to finish my training," he said. Smokeypaw sighed. "Now we can't train together anymore." "We can patrol together when we're warriors," said Moonshine. She gave his ear a quick lick. "You'll be a warrior in no time." "I hope so," he said. "Now you should go rest. You have a big night coming up." "Okay," said Moonshine. She went back to the apprentices' den with a vole in her jaws. Moonshine curled up in her nest and soon found herself asleep. CHAPTER 21 "You all can talk now," said Brackenfur, coming over. "Your vigil's over." Mossfur sighed. "Thank StarClan," he said. The vigil was long and boring. Mintleaf and Goldenfur had spent the whole time with their tails entwined and they sat so their pelts were brushing. So gross, thought Mossfur. "Come on," said Brackenfur. "Graystripe is assigning patrols." "There will be a two border patrols today," said Graystripe as the new warriors joined the crowd. "We have to keep an eye out for Breezepelt and we also have to remark the ShadowClan borders. Amberfur, you will lead the patrol along the ShadowClan border. Take Brackenfur, Patchfur, and Pebblepaw. Dewdrop, you can lead the patrol along the WindClan border. Take Beetlepaw, Honeypelt, and… Cloudtail." The border patrols met up and headed out of the camp entrance. "Hunting patrols," said Graystripe. "We'll have two of those as well. Snowfall, you can lead one. Take Ashpaw, Sandstorm, Hollypool, Dustpelt, and Fernpaw. Be sure to split up. Bumblestripe, take Goldenfur, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Squirrelflight." The hunting patrols left. "All mentors will go with their apprentices and work on some battle training. The rest of you will help me expand the warriors' den and apprentices' den." Mossfur and Moonshine went over to Lionblaze. "What do we do?" asked Mossfur. "You can work on the apprentices' den with me," he said. "See, the dens are made up of brambles and mud. You remove the brambles right here, and use these new ones. You weave them in like this and hold them out. Then you just weave in the new ones. After that you just fill in the cracks with mud. It's that simple." "Okay," said Moonshine. The two littermates got to work. Mintleaf had begged Graystripe to go on the hunting patrol with Goldenfur. Mossfur removed an old strand of bracken from the den and extended the area he was working on. Moonshine was helping Lionblaze on the entrance. It was sun-high and the warriors' den was finished. The apprentices' den was almost done, but the patrol cats took over. "Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Mintleaf, Mossfur, Icecloud, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Leafpool, Millie, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Birchfall, Moonshine, Dustpelt, Goldenfur, Patchfur, Honeypelt, Hollypool, Smokeypaw, Spottedpaw, Nettlepaw, Beetlepaw, Pebblepaw, Ashpaw, Frostpaw, Flosspaw, Petalpaw, Sagepaw, and Fernpaw," yowled Bramblestar. "You will be attending the Gathering. Rest up and get something to eat. Graystripe, uncover one of the holes we buried prey in." Bramblestar went into his den to rest as well, with Squirrelflight behind him. Moonshine ran over to Mossfur. "Our first Gathering as warriors!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait!" Mintleaf and Goldenfur came over. "We can't wait for the Gathering, either," said Mintleaf, not taking her eyes off of Goldenfur. "Mintleaf," said Mossfur, trying to get her to look at him. Still with her eyes on Goldenfur, she said "Yes?" "You and Goldenfur are to close," said Mossfur. "You won't take your eyes off of him!" Mintleaf looked her brother in the eye. "You're just jealous because you don't have a mate." "No he's not," said Moonshine. "You can't be away from him. Look at Dovewing and Bumblestripe. They don't spend every second together, but they still love one another." Mintleaf rolled her eyes and walked away with Goldenfur. "I'm going to go talk to Dovewing about this," said Moonshine. "I'll go, too," said Mossfur. Moonshine lead her brother to the warriors' den, where Dovewing was sharing a sparrow with Bumblestripe and Ivypool. "Dovewing," began Moonshine. "We're worried about Mintleaf." "She won't take her eyes off of Goldenfur," said Mossfur. "Not for a full moment, at least." "She's in love," said Dovewing. "It'll wear off soon." "Did you do that with Bumblestripe?" Moonshine asked her mother. "Well no," said Dovewing. "But she's young. Just let her be." Moonshine sighed. "I think I heard you telling her not to hurt Goldenfur's feelings," said Ivypool. "If she stops all of the sudden, then she might upset him." Moonshine sighed again. "It's just so annoying." "Yeah," said Mossfur. "He's all she talks about now." "She doesn't even have her own nest anymore!" exclaimed Moonshine. "She shares one with Goldenfur." "Dovewing and I share a nest," said Bumblestripe. "So do Cloudtail and Brightheart. Squirrelflight sleeps with Bramblestar in his den." "But she used to sleep with me," said Moonshine. "I miss it." Dovewing stood up and came to comfort her daughter. "I'm sorry," she said, stroking Moonshine's head with her tail-tip. "You can find a mate, too." "I don't want to," said Moonshine. "I want Mintleaf!" "I know," said Dovewing. "But we can't always have what we want." "It's not fair!" said Moonshine. "She gets what she wants!" Her eyes started to tear up. Dovewing began to lick her daughter. "It's okay. Everything's all right." Mossfur left and went over to the fresh kill pile. He got a small sparrow and went over outside the apprentices' den. Honeypelt was there eating a sparrow as well. "You like sparrow?" she asked. "It's my favorite," said Mossfur. "Mine, too!" said Honeypelt. "I never knew that about you." "I like catching birds," said Mossfur. "Sparrow was my first ever prey." "Mine, too!" said Honeypelt. "It's like we're the same cat." "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for an announcement," yowled Bramblestar. After a moment he said "Molefur has told me there's urgent news." Molefur stepped forward. "Hazeltail is expecting our kits," he announced proudly. Firepelt came forward. "Amberfur is expecting ours," he said, almost prouder than Molefur. "Ivypool will have ours in three moons," said Dewdrop. "And Hollypool is having ours in four moons," said Snowfall. The she-cats sat up proudly. "Sorreltail is expecting kits," said Brackenfur. "Mine will be here in a half moon," said Hazeltail. "So will mine," said Amberfur. "Mine will be here in a quarter moon," said Sorreltail. "Congratulations all of you," said Bramblestar. To many kits, thought Mossfur. To many mouths to feed. CHAPTER 22 "Let the Gathering begin," yowled Rowanstar. "ShadowClan would like to report first." Mintleaf scooted a little closer to Goldenfur. I hope I'll be expecting kits soon like Hazeltail, Hollypool, Amberfur, and Ivypool, thought Mintleaf. "The prey has been running well," started Rowanstar. "But there has been RiverClan scent to far over the border." He cast a glance at Mistystar. "No RiverClan cat would want to eat mice and squirrels," hissed Mistystar. "I would like to warn every cat that ShadowClan will be increasing it's borders," said Rowanstar. "ShadowClan welcomes new apprentices. Whitepaw, Volepaw, Owlpaw, and Petalpaw." "WHITEPAW! VOLEPAW! OWLPAW! PETALPAW! LIZARDPAW!" "We also welcome Applefur and Crowfrost's kits. Bloomkit and Graykit," announced Rowanstar. "BLOOMKIT! GRAYKIT!" "Olivenose has moved into the nursery, expecting Tigerheart's kits," said Rowanstar. "OLIVENOSE! OLIVENOSE!" "My clan is healthy and we are ready to fight if we need to," said Rowanstar, glancing at Mistystar. She hissed at him. "RiverClan will go next," said Mistystar. "The river is full of fish this leaf-bare. We welcome two new warriors. Beetail, Sunray, and Sandfur." "BEETAIL! SUNRAY! SANDFUR!" "We also have three new apprentices," said Mistystar. "Blackpaw, Graypaw, and Dawnpaw." "BLACKPAW! GRAYPAW! DAWNPAW!" "Graymist has had Mintfur's kits," said Mistystar. "Rushkit, Sproutkit, and Fogkit." "RUSHKIT! SPROUTKIT! FOGKIT!" "My clan is healthy and it has been an easy leaf-bare," finished the RiverClan leader. Bramblestar stepped up. "ThunderClan has made it through the leaf-bare. We have new warriors. Mossfur, Moonshine, Mintleaf, Goldenfur, Hollypool, Honeypelt, and Patchfur." Mintleaf sat up next to Goldenfur as the clans chanted their names. "MOSSFUR! MOONSHINE! MINTLEAF! GOLDENFUR! HOLLYPOOL! HONEYPELT! PATCHFUR!" "We welcome Briarlight and Thornclaw's kits. Darkkit, Barkkit, and Sapkit," continued Bramblestar. "DARKKIT! BARKKIT! SAPKIT!" "My Clan has yet to see greencough," said Bramblestar. "Ashstar, it's time for you to report." Ashstar came up. "WindClan is very healthy," she started. "The rabbits are running well. We have five new apprentices. Bushpaw, Rockpaw, Lakepaw, Tallpaw, and Skypaw." "BUSHPAW! ROCKPAW! LAKEPAW! TALLPAW! SKYPAW!" "WindClan has new kits as well. Swallowtail and Bouldertail have had Whitekit and Harekit," said Ashstar. "WHITEKIT! HAREKIT!" "Sadly, our elder, Webfoot died of green cough a half moon ago," said Ashstar. "Krestelflight did his best, but Webfoot was summoned by StarClan." "WEBFOOT! WEBFOOT!" "Seeing the clan was in need of elders, Owlwhisker has moved into the elders' den," said Ashstar, casting a glance at the retired, yet young warrior. "OWLWHISKER! OWLWHISKER!" "WindClan is doing well and we are healthy. There have been no sightings of Breezepelt," said Ashstar. "This Gathering is over!" Bramblestar came over to Mintleaf. "Find your Clanmates and find me," he instructed her. Mintleaf nodded. She found Thornclaw, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Dustpelt, and Squirrelflight. She and Goldenfur lead them all to Bramblestar, who was waiting to go back to camp. "That's everyone," said the ThunderClan leader. Mintleaf, Goldenfur, and the rest of their Clanmates headed back to camp. Once they were back, Mintleaf heard coughing in Jayfeather's den. "I'm going to go see what's going on in the medicine den," she told Goldenfur. He nodded and went over to the fresh kill pile. Mintleaf poked her head into the den, greeted by the scent of herbs. She looked over to see Sandstorm in her nest, surrounded by Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Seedpelt. "Sandstorm!" Mintleaf exclaimed, rushing over to her former mentor. "Mintleaf," she replied. "I'm fine. Go rest." "No you're not," said Mintleaf anxiously. "You have greencough!" "It's just whitecough," said Seedpelt. "But it could turn into greencough before you can say mouse." "Well what are you waiting for?" shouted Mintleaf. "Save her! Give her herbs! Help her!" Mintleaf glared at the medicine cat apprentice. "I've done what I can do," said Seedpelt. "The rest is up to StarClan." "What kind of medicine cat are you?" shouted Mintleaf, furious that she might loose her former mentor. "Mintleaf," said Dovewing, who had come in. "Come with me. Let's go for a walk." "I don't want to go for a walk," wailed Mintleaf, feeling like a kit. "I want to stay with Sandstorm!" "Go with Dovewing," coughed Sandstorm. "I don't want you to get sick as well." Mintleaf obeyed and followed her mother out of the den and through the camp entrance. "You know Firepelt," began Dovewing. "He was named after Squirrelflight and Leafpool's father, Firestar." "I know," said Mintleaf. "Well, Sandstorm has never gotten over Firestar," said Dovewing. "StarClan might want to ease her pain. They might want her to be with Firestar in StarClan." "But I want her here with me," whined Mintleaf. "I know," said Dovewing. "I understand, but StarClan makes their decisions. Once they make up their minds about something, there's no changing it." Mintleaf started to sob. "I'll miss her," she whined. "I know," said Dovewing. "Dovewing, can I tell you something?" asked Mintleaf. "Anything," said Dovewing looking at her daughter with affection in her gaze. "I haven't told any cat yet," began Mintleaf, wondering if she should tell Dovewing before Goldenfur. "But I'm expecting kits." "You are?" asked Dovewing. "That's wonderful!" Mintleaf managed to smile. "I'm a little bit nervous," she said. "So was I," said Dovewing. "But you'll be just fine." "Will Sandstorm?" asked Mintleaf. Dovewing hesitated. "Er… we'll just have to wait and see. Come on. Let's go back to camp." Mintleaf dashed through the camp entrance and ran over to Goldenfur. "I have great news," she said. "I'm having our kits!" Goldenfur let out a purr. "That's wonderful!" he said. "I told Dovewing before I told you," said Mintleaf. "I'm sorry." "That doesn't matter," he said. "They'll still be the best cats in the whole clan." CHAPTER 23 "Kits?" asked Moonshine. "Already?" "Isn't it great?" asked Mintleaf, who had just told Moonshine she was having kits. Moonshine didn't know what to say. Mintleaf and Goldenfur had only been together for a moon. "Yeah," she said, trying to please her sister. "I'm so happy for you." "Thanks!" said Mintleaf. "I'm going to go see Sandstorm. Bye!" "Bye," said Moonshine. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. "I have some bad news" he began. "Icecloud has moved into the medicine den along with Sandstorm. They are suffering from whitecough." "SANDSTORM! ICECLOUD!" chanted the clan. Icecloud! thought Moonshine, wanting to see her clanmate. "Smokeypaw, Beetlepaw, Nettlepaw, Pebblepaw, Fernpaw, Flosspaw, Ashpaw, Spottedpaw, Sagepaw, Petalpaw, and Frostpaw," said Bramblestar. "Step forward." The apprentices stepped up with shocked looks on their faces. "I have been informed by your mentors that you have finished your training and are ready to become warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your lives?" said Bramblestar. "We do," said the apprentices. "Smokeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smokeypelt. Beetlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Beetleleg. Nettlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nettlefur. Pebblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pebblestone. Fernpaw, from with moment on you will be known as Fernbush. Flosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flosscloud. Ashpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ashpelt. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedpelt. Sagepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sagepool. Petalpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Petalwhisker. Frostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frostpool. StarClan honors you all." "SMOKEYPELT! BEETLELEG! NETTLEFUR! PEBBLESTONE! FERNBUSH! FLOSSCLOUD! ASHPELT! SPOTTEDPELT! PETALWHISKER! FROSTPOOL!" "Tonight these warriors will guard our camp during their silent vigil," said Bramblestar. "It'll be a rough night then," snarled a familiar voice. The clan turned their heads to find the most evil rouge in the forest "Breezepelt!" snarled Lionblaze. CHAPTER 24 "I've come to do something that should've been done long ago," said Breezepelt. "Lionblaze and Jayfeather should never have been born." Leafpool came in front of Lionblaze. "You mangy crow food eater!" she hissed. "You took my daughter, but I won't let you take my sons!" Mossfur got an idea in his head. He hissed something into Spiderleg's ear. Spiderleg nodded and dashed into the nursery. After a moment Daisy ran into the forest. "If you lay a claw on my kits, then I'll kill you," said Leafpool. "Don't you touch him," hissed Nightcloud. "You can't win, Breezepelt," snarled Bramblestar. "I have my whole clan. You and Nightcloud are alone." "Oh, really?" asked Breezepelt. "Attack!" he yowled. Suddenly a bunch of loners, kittypets, and rouges came out of their hiding spots. "Kittypets?" taunted Lionblaze. "Was that the best you can do?" "Kill him!" said Breezepelt. Four cats leaped onto Lionblaze. "Get off of him!" yowled Leafpool. She jumped in to help her son. Cinderheart jumped in as well, to help her mate. The rest of the cats- including Breezepelt and Nightcloud- jumped in and started a battle. A black kittypet jumped on Mossfur. Mossfur rolled over and started to rake the tom's belly. "You don't scare me," snarled Mossfur. He pushed with his hind legs and got the tom off. While Mossfur's opponent was still getting up, Mossfur jumped on top of the black kittypet. The black tom rolled over and showed his belly fur. Mossfur didn't fall for that. He started to scratch the tom until the kittypet begged to be let go. Mossfur gave in and watched the tom run into the woods with his tail between his legs. Mossfur looked around at the battle. "Attack!" yowled Crowfeather. He, Gorsetail, Harespring, and Emberfoot ran to join the battle. Mossfur spotted Daisy slip back into the nursery. Honeypelt was fighting off a brown rouge. A tortoiseshell loner was creeping up on her. Mossfur came up and attacked the loner. Honeypelt whirled around, concerned about what was happening. Her opponent took the advantage to try to bite Honeypelt's neck. "Behind you," yowled Mossfur. Honeypelt turned around and continued her fight. The loner Mossfur was fighting had Mossfur pinned down. The loner was about to make a killing bite when Crowfeather shoved her aside. Mossfur took a moment to recover and watched the loner flee. Crowfeather watched as well. Breezepelt snuck up on his father. Mossfur was about to warn Crowfeather when Nightcloud pinned Mossfur down and kept her paw over his mouth. She watched her son proudly. Breezepelt had Crowfeather pinned down. "Why, Breezepelt?" gasped Crowfeather. "Why would you do this to your clan?" "You hate me," responded Breezepelt hastily. "You always have. You nearly killed me in training when I was an apprentice." "I accidentally scratched you," said Crowfeather. "I loved you until you chose the Dark Forest. Same for you, Nightcloud. Until you persuaded him to hate me." "You're lying," snarled Breezepelt. He bent down and bit Crowfeather's neck. After a heartbeat, Crowfeather fell limp. Nightcloud forgot about Mossfur and let him up. Full of anger, Mossfur leaped and pinned Breezepelt. "You disgust me," he snarled. "You killed your Clanmate. You killed your sister. You killed your father!" "They all deserved it," hissed Breezepelt. "They all hated me." "Then you deserve this," hissed Mossfur. He bit down on Breezepelt's neck until he heard a snap. Mossfur took a moment to look at what he did. "Mossfur!" yowled Moonshine. His sister ran over and pinned Nightcloud, who had tried to attack him. Mintleaf ran over to help her sister, who was struggling. "This is what you get for hurting Sandstorm," hissed Mintleaf. She made her kill on Nightcloud. A white tom who was fighting Whitewing and Brightheart froze. "Breezepelt and Nightcloud are dead!" he yowled. "Retreat!" All of the loners and rouges and kittypets ran out of the ThunderClan camp. Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather came over to see their father's dead body. "I did this," whispered Leafpool. "It's my fault." Harespring, Emberfoot, and Gorsetail came over. "There's nothing you could have done," said Gorsetail. "We will take his body back to camp. You are more then welcome to come pay your respects." "Thank you," said Leafpool. Bramblestar came over to the WindClan warriors. "Why did you come here?" he asked them. "Daisy came to get us," said Emberfoot. "Spiderleg told me to," shouted Daisy from the nursery. "It was Mossfur's idea," said Spiderleg. "It was nothing," said Mossfur. "I thought Crowfeather would help us, and he did. He saved my life." Bramblestar nodded. "Toadstep, take Whitewing and Birchfall to tell RiverClan that they no longer need to worry about Breezepelt or Nightcloud." Toadstep nodded and went off. "Harespring, tell Ashstar thank you for sending warriors," said Bramblestar. "You may go." Gorsetail, Emberfoot, and Harespring left with Crowfeather's body. "Dustpelt, take Thornclaw and Squirrelflight and bury the rouges' bodies," said Bramblestar. "Is any cat seriously injured?" Silverfur came over and showed Bramblestar a long scratch down her back. "Go see Seedpelt," he said. "Any other cats?" Bluefur had a bite on her neck and Dewdrop's eye was dripping blood. "Jayfeather, I want to speak with you in my den," said Bramblestar. He went into his den followed by the medicine cat. Mossfur went to see Leafpool, who was helping with the injuries. She put a sticky poultice on one of Mossfur's scratches. Bramblestar came out of his den with Jayfeather. They toms came over to Mossfur and his littermates. "Find Dovewing and Bumblestripe and then see us in my den," said Bramblestar. Mossfur nodded. Bumblestripe and Dovewing were talking with Cloudtail when Mossfur and his sisters found them. "Bramblestar wants to see us," said Mossfur. "Okay," said Bumblestripe. Mossfur lead his parents and sisters into the leader's den. "There has been a prophecy," said Jayfeather. "StarClan told me that three of ThunderClan's kits would have great destinies. I saw them from behind. They had shiny, gray pelts." "You mean we had a prophecy about us?" asked Moonshine excitedly. "I think so," said Bramblestar. "You think they fulfilled the prophecy by killing Breezepelt and Nightcloud, right?" asked Bumblestripe. "Yes," said Bramblestar. Suddenly Jayfeather froze. "Is he okay?" asked Mintleaf. "He's receiving a message from StarClan," said Bramblestar. After a moment Jayfeather spoke. "StarClan has spoken," said Jayfeather. "They told me that Killing Breezepelt and Nightcloud was not your greatest destiny. The prophecy is not fulfilled."


End file.
